Now and Forever
by Toph the Trickster
Summary: The job was done. Lelouch was dead, and the world was at peace. But there is more that meets the eye. Could it be possible that Lelouch still had another hidden agenda set to take effect after his death? The game is no longer played by mere man.
1. The Hours of Mourning

**Disclaimer: **Code Geass Is not my property so Don't sew…

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1:**

**The Hours of Mourning**

There was blood.

Shock ran through the whole of the crowd as emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the _Demon_ _king_, was impaled on his own sword by…

"Lord Zero…" Kouzuki, Kallen whispered to herself in awe and disbelief.

"The Demon king is dead!" Cornelia li Britannia shouted when the Demon king fell beside the latter's younger sister. "Release the hostages!" The crowd ran forward as the knight, Jeremiah Gottwald, ordered his men to retreat.

"ZERO! ZERO! ZERO!..." The whole crowd cried as a single, solitary wail was heard from Nunnally vi Britannia who was mourning her brother.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was sunset, hours after the "assassination," and CC had finally decided to end her long prayer for the diseased emperor. She walked to the guard who was stationed at the chapel door.

"Guard." She began.

"Yes, Empress?" the guard replied.

"Where is the body of the emperor now?"

"Your highness," the guard said in surprise. "how did you know that the emperor has-"

"I have my ways." CC said smugly. "I am after all," she smiled sadly as she recalled what Lelouch always called her. "the _Grey_ _Witch_." She walked off, assuming that the guard did not know the answer.

"Your highness," the guard started, CC turned her head to listen. "I know where he is."

CC's next words were spoken with a stern and authoritative voice.

"Then, tell me."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

CC walked, ever so calmly, down the deserted street where the emperor was killed, only a few hours ago. She was accompanied by the knight, Jeremiah Gottwald, and five other soldiers. She tried her best to keep her outward calm. Her heart was rent, and she was in great emotional pain at that point in time.

CC as in a black dress, the same one she wore when she and Lelouch were still with the Black Knights, with only a few changes. The colored designs, which use to be silvery gray, were now neon red, and the symbol of the black knights on the chest area was replaced with the _Geass_ _Crane_.

"Empress," Jeremiah started. CC looked back at him through the glowing red light of the Geass of her eyes. "I don't think that it is safe for you to venture out in public right now." He continued. "If someone recognizes you-"

"Those who have the courage to strike at the Grey Witch may come." CC began walking once more.

"I have nothing to worry about losing anymore anyway." She mumbled to herself as they continued walking in silence.

They found Lelouch's body on the road. The crowd must have let their anger run wild because the Demon King's body was barely recognizable. Lelouch's white, emperor's robes could no longer be called white. It was drenched in blood, mud, and dirt. The man's right arm was bent in an unnatural manner, and his body was riddled with a series of cuts, bruises, and bullet wounds. CC walked slowly toward her partner's corpse, and knelt at its side.

Jeremiah," CC began. "Please leave. I wish to be alone." Jeremiah was about to disagree, when… "I will not take any excuses… **Leave**." She said the last word in such a threatening manner that the accompanying soldiers were taken aback. Jeremiah conceded, bowed with his right fist over his heart, and walked away, followed by the other soldiers.

When they had left, CC wept. She poured her heart out. She clung to Lelouch's chest, like she did when he was alive, was tears ran down her face.

_Why… Why Lelouch. Why did you have do end the _Requiem_ with your death? You said that I would not be alone… Where are you now?..._

She was lost in thought for several minutes. When she had finally cried her heart out, she regained her composure, and sat down on the pavement, Japanese style. She caressed the fallen king's face as she said:

"You have achieved you ends Lelouch vi Britannia." Her gaze, through her Geass, was soft, and full of kindness. "Congratulations." She suddenly heard a gun being fired, and the sound of a bullet hitting cement several feet from her. She looked toward the source of the sound, and found all the figureheads of the rebellion, including those on Death Row, all armed with rifles.

"We knew you would come." Cornelia, the one leading the group, said. "You're here for that man's body, are you not?"

"Geass?" Tamaki, the one who fired the previous shot, said as he lowered his rifle slightly upon seeing the twin cranes in CC's eyes.

"So…" General Toudo said angrily. "You have that power too…"

"Of course I do," CC, after regaining her composure, stood calmly, and took several steps forward with the grace and majesty of the empress that she was. "you can't expect the Queen not to have the same abilities as her husband right?" She said sarcastically as she smirked. "But I am curious," she held her arms, and cocked her head to one side, in a mockery of innocence. "What do you want with me and this dead body?" She referred to Lelouch's corpse.

"You were Lelouch's greatest adviser, am I right?" Cornelia asked her.

"What if I am?" CC replied, still in her innocent posture.

_Let's see what the Black Knights intend to do. I don't think they know my secret, do they?_

"Then we will have to kill you." Cornelia said smugly.

_Guess they really don't. Kallen,_ CC stole a gaze at red haired the girl _You didn't tell them?_

"But why would you want that?" CC asked, mimicking a small child with her voice.

"We want to kill you because you were the emperor's adviser." Cornelia began. "For all we know, you may have been the one who advised him do to what he did, and who is there to stop you from making it happen again? You _are_, after all the empress of Britannia." CC raised a brow. "And," Cornelia pointed to CC's eyes. "that _Geass_… That _Gift_ _of_ _the_ _Devil_ should not be used. We _will_ stop you."

Cornelia raised her right hand to give the signal to fire. CC stared unflinching, she knew that she would not die, anyway.

_Go ahead… Let's see if you can kill me… I'll at least try to put on a good show._ CC laughed in her mind. The next thing that happened brought everything to a standstill.

"_My, my…_" CC's heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice. She turned to look at the man who said the words with a joyful smile on her face. The Black Knights were shocked, shocked and scared at what they saw. "_I certainly did not expect this…_" Lelouch vi Britannia said as he vainly tried to dust of the dirt on his robes. The emperor literally got up, stood, and looked at everyone with his evil smirk in all his bloody glory.

CC saw this as an opportunity, and as much as she wanted to jump into Lelouch's arms, she had to do something. It was imperative that the witnesses did not know that Lelouch was alive. But then, how could she make people think a walking, talking, smirking man was dead?

_Lelouch… _She smirked. _I'll have to kill you later for picking bad timing for coming back to life… Anyway, I know exactly what to do…_

With everyone distracted by the, now alive, dead emperor, CC knew this was the perfect time to act. Her read eyes began to grow even more brightly, as the red crane flew form her eyes, and into the Black Knights' minds.


	2. At Ashford Academy

**Disclaimer:** Code Geass is not my property, so don't sew.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note:**

Guys, I am thankful for all the support. This is my first Fan fiction, and I was honored to find out that so many people subscribed to the story, and gave it positive reviews. I hope to continue to meet your expectations.

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2:**

**At Ashford Academy**

It has been two months since the death of the Demon King. Kouzuki, Kallen arrived at _Ashford_ _Academy_ for the start of the school year. She no longer wore the façade she did during the time of the rebellion of the _Black_ _Knights_. At the gate, she ran into one of her closer friends, Nina Einstein.

"Nina!" Kallen exclaimed, not expecting Nina to still have to go to school.

"Ah!" Nina, surprised at the sudden outburst, said. She regained her composure after a few seconds, and said: "Kallen, it's you…" her voice trailed off when they continued walking.

"Nina," Kallen began. "I didn't know that you that you were going to school again?"

Nina chuckled slightly, understanding what the pilot meant. "I know. I know…" Nina looked at the school building nostalgically. "Being a scientist in The _Research_ _and_ _Development_ _Division_ usually makes people think that I'm too smart to still be attending Ashford Academy."

"Well," Kallen began. "You can expect that from other people." They had already arrived at the main school building at the time. "Most people usually don't take the time and effort to understand the deeper aspects of things, and just look at what at well known facts." Upon hearing the statement, Nina let out a light laugh while covering her mouth with the palm of her hand.

"You know what Kallen," Nina walked in front of her, turned around, and began walking backward to face her. "You talk like you have experienced that sort of thing first hand."

"I have," Kallen said sternly. "Most people didn't take into consideration my reasons for becoming a Black Knight, and what pushed me onward to do what I did."

"I can also think of one person who has encountered the very same problem." Nina said as she turned around, and stopped walking. Kallen also stopped walking, and looked at Nina's back when she felt a very serious aura radiating from her very intelligent friend.

"Really? Who?" Kallen asked. Nina's choice of words had piqued her interest. Nina turned fully, and looked at Kallen face to face.

"_Lelouch_ _vi_ _Britannia_." The name of the Demon king, stated in public, always made heads turn, and this was no exception. All the students, whether they were walking to their classrooms, getting their things from their lockers, or talking with their respective friends, stopped what they were doing, and looked toward the person who said the name of the _Demon_.

_I seriously didn't expect Lelouch's name to call forth such attention._ Kallen thought to herself. _Looks like the impact he made on the world still hasn't disappeared._

"Is that so?" Kallen said innocently.

"You know very well what I mean, Kouzuki, Kallen." Nina smiled as she said this, and Kallen could feel the atmosphere around her friend become lighter once again. "Lelouch did things that the world hated," Nina continued talking, ignoring the students who, like Kallen, have become interested in what was being said about the diseased emperor. "But there was still something," Nina turned around again. "Something behind his actions that still seems to bother me." Nina began walking again.

"Nina Einstein," Kallen walked after her friend. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I don't need to tell you anything Kallen." Nina looked over her shoulder, and smiled at her. "You must have figured it out the day Lelouch died at the execution."

Kallen felt guilty about what she had heard as she pondered it in her heart. Their walk continued on, in silence, until they arrived at the classroom. Kallen walked over to chair in the classroom, put her bag down, and sat on her chair to wait for class to begin.

"Did you hear?" A red haired, male student, to Kallen's left, said to a brunette girl.

"About what?" the girl replied

"There's a new student."

"Really?" Some of the other students in the classroom overheard the conversation, and began to crowd around the table where the conversation was taking place.

"Yeah, and I heard she's a real looker." The red head chuckled slightly after he said this.

"Well, I heard she's nobility." Rivalz Cardemonde, a blue haired student, who sat behind Kallen said.

"Well if that is the case," A blonde student said as he let out a toothy grin. "That just makes her an even bigger catch." The students continued their conversation about the unknown new student, when Jeremiah Gottwald entered the room.

"Alright class," Jeremiah began. At that point in time, the orange business was not doing so well so Jeremiah decided to get a part-time job as a teacher at Ashford Academy until Orange growing season kicked back in. "Enough with the gossip about the new student."

_Wow, _Kallen thought. _I didn't expect Jeremiah-sensei to be this perceptive._

Jeremiah, should be stated, still had his artificial limbs, but all the people in Ashford, students included, have already gotten use to the fact that they had a cyborg for a teacher.

"Sit down, keep quiet, and maybe you'll get to meet the new student," Jeremiah said humorously. "She is, after all, going to be in this class."

"Sensei," The red head said as he raised his hand. "Does that mean that the rumors about the new student are true?"

"Well Albert Kingfisher," Jeremiah smiled. "The rumors about there being a new student _are_ true, **but,**" Jeremiah emphasized the '_but'_. "I will not tell you about anything else." Jeremiah laughed. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

_Or miss seeing your shocked faces when you find out who the new student is._ Jeremiah was amused by the thought.

"Now please give me some **QUIET**!!!" Jeremiah shouted the last word to get the class to become silent. The class, shocked by their teacher's sudden outburst, immediately shut their mouths. "Good." Jeremiah smiled while tilting his head to one side in a vain attempt to look cute. "Alright," Jeremiah looked to the door. "You can come in now."

The girl walked in through the door. The eyes of the class followed her unfailingly. The rumors were true, the students concluded to themselves, the girl was nobility, and everyone knew who she was.

­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kururugi, Suzaku, behind the Mask of Zero, walked down the hallway of the newly rebuilt royal palace in Pendragon. He had just taken Nunnally to her room for some rest, and he was on his way to his quarters.

_Things sure have happened the way they were planned._ Suzaku thought to himself, smiling beneath the burdensome mask. _I hope the world you created is what you aimed for, Lelouch._

Suzaku walked into his quarters, and shut the door behind him. He took of his mask, and placed it his desk. He noticed that his room was especially dark, except for a single candle that lit the room in an eerie light.

_Wait,_ Suzaku became alarmed. _I don't recall lighting a candle in this room?_ Suzaku quickly looked in the direction of the candle, and saw a man sitting on a chair, his arms on the armrests. The darkness concealed the upper parts of his face so only his mouth could be seen.

"Suzaku," the voice said coldly. "It's been a while." Suzaku recognized the voice immediately.

"Impossible." Suzaku's voice was full of disbelief. The man opened his eyes. Suzaku thought he saw a _Geass_, but he was wrong. The eyes appeared similar to Geass, but for several differences. The whites of the eyes were black, the Irises were lined with red, but the irises themselves were also black. The neon red _Geass_ _Crane_, was replaced by a symbol similar with that of the Black Knights', but without the line that passes through the center. The eyes glowed neon red in the dark room.

"No Suzaku," The man said. "Nothing is impossible for me."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's note:**

Hope you guys liked the chapter, and thank you for the suggestions you have given me. I have decided to implement some of them, but, please remember, that patience is a virtue, and you might have to wait to see what you want to see

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster**


	3. There is More then What You See

**Disclaimer:**

**

* * *

  
**

I don't own Code Geass so don't sew me.

It is good to be back! Thank you again for all the support everyone, and sorry for the late update. I have been busy lately. Regarding the vagueness of the Fic, I feel that giving only enough information is good to keep readers on the edge. Please post your reactions to my previous statement in your reviews.

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster**

**

* * *

Chapter 3:**

**There is More Than What You See**

The girl walked in through the door. The eyes of the class followed her unfailingly. The rumors were true, the students concluded to themselves, the girl was nobility, and everyone knew who she was.

She strode across the room, with the majesty of a queen, her long green hair trailing behind her. Kallen was shocked; it never crossed her mind to meet the girl again, much less in Ashford, and as a student to boot.

_No…_Kallen thought to herself. _…Impossible._

By this time, the girl had arrived at the center of the teaching platform, and bowed. When she stood to full height once more, she wore the face of an angel: cheerful and kind.

"Greetings everyone," She began. "I am Catherine vi Britannia, but you can just call me CC."

"Alright," Jeremiah began. "By the look on everyone's faces, I don't think any of you have the guts to ask the new student nay questions right now. So CC," CC looked to her teacher.

"Yes?"

"You can take the empty seat next to Kallen." Jeremiah gestured to the empty seat to Kallen's right. A slight glint of malice appeared in CC's eyes, and Kallen noticed this, much to her dislike.

_What's with the look?_ Kallen's mind screamed. _And besides, why is she even here?_

CC walked to the seat, and sat herself down.

"It's been a while Kallen." CC said softly but clear enough that all the students in the class could hear her statement. Loud exclamations could be heard from many of the students, and Kallen was turning red as a tomato. Rivalz noted this, and decided to make it a point to tell Milly later. He approached the Knightmare pilot, and said:

"Kallen, I didn't know you knew the Empress?"

"Know me," CC cut in sarcastically, and she chuckled slightly. "She _fought_ me during the _Battle_ _of_ _Damocles_," She regained her composure, and smiled at Rivalz which caused him to blush slightly. "And I am not the empress," She looked away, and her expression saddened. "At least not anymore."

Rivalz was slightly taken aback by what she said, and decided to walk back to his seat. The exclamations from the class died down, and were reduced to slow gossip about the new student.

"Alright class," Jeremiah said. "Take out your books, and open to this page." Jeremiah said as he wrote the page number on the board. All the students obeyed, and class began.

* * *

A man walked into a darkly lit room, and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed, and looked at a picture of a newly married couple, both of them still in their wedding attire. The bride wore a purely white gown, and had her green hair tied in a bun. Her Golden eyes shone with sincere happiness. The Groom was in a purple tuxedo. He had raven hair and Amethyst eyes.

_It has been so long._ The man thought to himself. _I didn't think that I would manage to get a second chance, much more a second life._ He raised his left arm, and looked at a golden wedding ring on his left ring finger. _But there is still more for me to do. I cannot leave my work to Nunnally and Suzaku. No, not yet._

_

* * *

  
_

The lunchtime bell could be heard throughout Ashford Academy.

CC immediately walked out of the classroom to have lunch. That was when the thought struck her.

_Where am I going to have lunch?_ CC thought to herself. _I'm not like the other students here that already have their own groups of friends. I barely know anyone._

Before she could continue her mental rant, Nina brought her out of her reverie.

"CC-san!" She called to the witch. She walked next to CC after she caught up before she continued what she was saying. "Where are you eating lunch?"

"I don't really have an answer to your question." CC replied. "I am, after all, just a new student so I still don't know anyone here." She finished apathetically

_Now that,_ Nina thought, relieved that she was speaking to the same CC that stood by Lelouch, the Demon King. _That is the CC that I worked under. I was beginning to think that that CC was dead, and I was speaking with an imposter._ She added humorously.

"Don't know anyone?" Nina said surprisingly. "CC, I worked under you when Lelouch was still Emperor." They continued to walk down the hallway toward the building's entrance. "Are you saying that you do not know me?"

"I am sure that you know what I meant, Nina Einstein." CC said smugly when they walked out of the high school building. "I may know you, and several others, but I do not have a single friend in this school." CC scarcely finished her sentence when she heard someone from inside the school building call out:

"Nina!" Kallen called out as she joined the pair of girls. She stopped when she saw Nina was with CC; she wasn't exactly used to the fact that Nina would willingly talk to someone she just met without coaxing from others. Even more surprising to Kallen was the fact that of all the people Nina just met that she chose to talk to, she chose CC of all people. "Ah, CC."

"It's good to see you to Kallen." CC replied sarcastically. Nina felt an awkward silence was coming so she acted fast before it could sink in.

"So CC," She began. "Where are you eating lunch?"

"You asked me that earlier, Nina." CC noted. This caused Nina to become slightly embarrassed for repeating a question that had already been answered. "But," CC looked at them, and a smile formed on her face. This action took both Nina and Kallen aback. They didn't think that CC was capable of smiling sincerely. Then again, they didn't know CC that much to begin with. "I think _you_ can tell _me_ where we can eat."

"I know!" Nina exclaimed. "We can eat in the student council clubhouse." Kallen nodded as Nina said this. Nina continued: "All the members of the student council will be there. Even Milly. she just arrived from Pendragon this morning." Nina was so excited that she ran ahead of the two other girls, leaving Kallen and CC behind. An awkward silence followed Nina's departure as they walked toward the student council clubhouse.

"So," Kallen began. She wanted to ask CC so many questions, but there was one that had been bothering her ever since the latter introduced herself to the class that morning. "CC vi Britannia." Kallen and CC looked at each other, and their eyes met. CC figured out what Kallen was going to ask so she decided to prepare her answer well. "Does that mean that-" Kallen could not bare to finish her answer. CC noticed this so she decided to finish the question for her.

"That I married Lelouch?" CC finished as her gaze to Kallen softened. Kallen, now unsure of herself broke her gaze with CC, and looked to the ground as they continued walking. "Yes, Kallen, Lelouch and I married." She showed Kallen a gold ring that she wore on her left ring finger.

Kallen breathed deeply to compose herself. She found her courage to ask her next questions shortly afterwards.

"How come I never heard of the wedding." CC smiled at Kallen's newfound courage, it was one of the things that C admired her for.

"We kept it a secret. Only Zero and Jeremiah were present, other than the priest, of course"

"When?" Kallen shyness at asking such private questions was overcome by her curiosity.

"Several days before his death." CC maintained her facial expression, but her eyes showed a sad expression.

"Oh," Kallen remembered Lelouch's death. "I'm sorry."

_It must have really hurt._ Kallen thought. _I mean, it hurt me, and I wasn't even there for him when he needed someone beside him, so she must have hurt a lot more._

"It's okay, Kallen." CC said to her. "Lelouch made his decision with firmness, and he what he did for the good of all." They could already see the clubhouse. "My only regret is that he will forever be remembered as the _Demon King_."

"You are wrong about that CC." Kallen said. CC merely looked at her. "That can't be said for everyone. Some of us realized, on our own, what Lelouch wanted, though we realized it only at the last moment, but that doesn't change the fact that not all of us see him as a Demon." CC's eyes brightened after hearing this, and she could feel a single tear roll down her cheek.

_Lelouch,_ _if you could only hear what Kallen is saying about you right now, you wouldn't be so disposed to thinking the whole world still hates you in 'death.'_

CC was happy; there was no denying that, so she wiped the tear from her eye, and when the two girls arrived at the clubhouse, she said:

"Come on," CC said with genuine joy. "Let's have lunch with our friends."

* * *

That night, CC walked into her room; it was dark.

"I'm home." She said.

"I know." Said a male voice as an arm wrapped around CC's waist from behind. Lelouch vi Britannia kissed his wife in the cheek. "How are my girls?" CC put her right hand on her belly, and her left hand held the hand that was wrapped around her.

"Both of them are fine."

* * *

This chapter was slow, but I felt that the character development was important. Hope you liked it.

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster**


	4. Let's Look Back

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass

* * *

It's good to be back. Sorry for the long due update; I've been busy. This chapter is more romance then anything else, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks again for the support, and I hope to continue to please everyone

Sincerely,

**Toph the Trickster**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Let's Look Back**

CC lay beside her husband, it was now past midnight. She was having trouble going to sleep, but then, she didn't want to do so either. It was, after all, one of the few times that they managed to see each other, awake of course. Lately, she noticed, Lelouch had been going around the world for reasons unknown to her, CC noticed. Another fact that she also took into account was the fact that she never bothered to ask him about it. Was it because she knew? No she didn't have a clue. It was probably because of the fact that she had been too busy to bother asking after an exhausting day of paperwork. She had to shoulder all the paperwork that Lelouch took care of when he was 'alive.'

_Damn him and that endless paperwork of his._ CC thought as she remembered the endless hours of paperwork after the execution. She also had to finalize several royal family affairs, such as her abdication, and the designation of Nunnally as Lelouch's successor. She also had to forge her birth certificate and all the other formalities she needed to complete so that she could start school at Ashford.

Lelouch should consider himself lucky that he's 'dead.' CC cursed. Her mind trailed back to her first thought: What Lelouch had been doing for the past two months.

"Lelouch," she began, smugly. "You awake?" She was going to ask: 'What have you been up to for the past two months?' but, unfortunately, her desire to have a good conversation with him won out.

_I'll enjoy the moment while it lasts, for now._ CC deduced. _He won't make any moves until he thinks it's safe for us, and, with my having the baby, I don't think he will find it safe until it's born._ She was quite confident in her theory.

"I'm awake, CC." Lelouch answered, with a total lack of weariness, showing that he had not yet slept. He looked down at the witch with a gentle smile. "What does it look like, witch?" he added sarcastically.

CC felt like flinching when he heard him say those last few words, but she didn't show it. She knew that Lelouch only spoke that way when he was trying to keep things professional. He mostly did that when they were out in the open, or when they were at a meeting with the Inner Circle, the emperor's closest associates, or when they were still with the Black Knights.

But CC knew the second reason: Lelouch talked like that, sometimes, to remind her how they came together. They were a witch and a demon, two people that traversed the road of life alone, at least until they met. CC knew that Lelouch was only completely honest with her. She was the only person that the fallen king could ever trust completely; he'd lie to every person, but her.

She smiled as she remembered this. She looked her husband in the eye, and spoke:

"I can't sleep. Want to do something?"

"Like what?" was Lelouch's answer. CC only smiled, wrapped her milky arms around the man's neck, and whispered her next words, seductively, in his ear:

"I don't know any ideas?" Lelouch frowned slightly at her answer, and looked at the wall clock at the other side of the room.

"It's past midnight CC." he answered her. "Now is not the time for whatever activities you are suggesting." He got up, and started to change.

"What are you doing, Demon?" She said, echoing what he told her earlier.

"I'm changing. What does it look like?" he answered her. "I know that we haven't been able to spent much time together, so I'm taking you on a walk." He was buttoning his shirt at the time. CC got up, took a fresh towel from the rack. "Taking a shower?"

CC merely looked back as she entered the bathroom. "Yes, I might as well go to school after the walk. I'll bring my school uniform in my backpack." She ended smugly, and Lelouch could hear the sound of water several seconds after.

_That's CC for you._ Lelouch smiled. _I might as well pick out something shady to wear so that no one recognizes me when the sun comes._ He looked into his closet, and took out a large, black, leather trench coat and a wide-brimmed hat. These should do if I want to stay hidden from the public eye.

Another thought occurred to him, and he couldn't help but smirk. "It's ironic isn't it?" he told the green-haired witch when she stepped out of the shower. "I used to be so worried about your being found, but look where 5am now." He walked up to the witch, and caressed her cheek with his hand. "Hiding, and being hidden by the one I used to hide." There was a slight but of anxiety in his voice, and CC could not help but notice.

CC, also, began to see the fact that the tables have turned with regard to their situation. She was the one hiding Lelouch now, but she also knew that she was better off when she still had the Code. There were only a handful of people looking for her before, while Lelouch had to deal with the hatred of the whole world.

She wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck, and pushed his head down to rest on her shoulder.

"It's alright Lelouch," She comforted him. "Miracles have always happened to us before, and they most certainly happen again." She stepped back, and started to dress herself. Neither of them ever had any problems with being naked in front of each other, and they didn't have that problem now.

She was done dressing in a few minutes, and she placed her school uniform in her backpack before handing it to Lelouch. Lelouch didn't object, and merely took the backpack without objection. CC noticed that Lelouch was still acting slightly depressed. It didn't show, oh course, nut she could feel the air around her lover to be slightly heavy.

"That is not the Lelouch I know." CC said, pulling the man out of his reverie. She smirked at him and said: "Now start acting like the Demon that I married, and let's have our walk." Lelouch gave his wife a genuine smile, and hooked their arms.

"Then let us go, my witch, and I shall take you on a stroll through the Nine Circles of Hell.

* * *

Lelouch and CC leisurely walked, arm in arm, down the sidewalk. They were a handsome couple. Lelouch wore a simple, long-sleeved, black, buttoned down shirt which was decorated with the Geass Crane, which was printed on the shirt pocket, above the heart, and on the back area. He also wore plain white pants, while the trench coat, hat, and CC's backpack were hung on his free hand.

CC wore a simple, white, one-piece dress that passed her knees. The dress clung to CC's curves tightly, albeit the skirt. Her three month pregnancy was, only slightly, visible beneath the clothing. The dress was decorated with the belts that were once on her old, white, detainment suit. The belts hung down from her sleeves and skirt.

"How was your first day at school?" Lelouch asked as they made their way to the harbor.

"Wow Lelouch," CC said sarcastically. "Have you _really_ run out of questions worth asking?" She grabbed his hand, and laughed gently.

"It was fine, Lelouch." She told him after a while.

"Mind telling this demon of yours what happened?"

"Oh?" CC raised her eyebrows in mock surprise. "You want to hear a witch tell you a story?"

"If that witch wouldn't mind telling, of course." He said, draping his arm on her shoulder. "Besides," he added. "I'd like to hear _my_ witch tell me a story once in a while."

"Alright." She moved closer to him. "Where would you like to start?"

Lelouch fell silent for a shor while, thinking about his answer. They were already walking on the beach at the time.

"How about we start from the time you got to the classroom, after you were introduced."

She wrapped herself around Lelouch's long, lean arm, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You should have seen the look on Kallen's face when she saw me." CC giggled slightly. "She looked like she had seen a witch."

"You _are_ a witch, my dear." Lelouch laughed with her.

CC began to recount the event, and related it to her husband

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Kallen asked CC aggressively as Jeremiah started his lecture.

"What does it look like?" CC asked the Knightmare pilot stoically. "I'm going to school."

"Why are you here?" Kallen asked, immediately after CC finished speaking.

"Why are you bombarding me with questions?" CC threw the question out the window, and threw one of her own at Kallen.

Kallen fought back the urge to twitch at hearing the witch's response. She hated how CC would always leave her in the dark, and how much she stayed there no matter how many times she would try to ask CC anything. Kallen took a deep breath to calm herself, before speaking again.

"I have come to learn that you have never done anything for no reason," Kallen managed to keep a calm tone as she said her first line. "And that those reasons are not always in my best interest." Kallen could remember everything that had happened to her that involved CC. Their fight at Damocles was the greatest highlight of them all.

"Really? It never occurred to me that everything I did had a negative effect on your life." CC told the red-head sarcastically. "So you know," She added a-matter-of-factly. "Many, if not all, the things I did were done to help achieve Lelouch's goals." CC smiled wryly as she thought of what to say next.

"Besides," CC cupped the Kallen's cheek in her hand, brought her mouth so close to the Knightmare pilot's ear that the latter could feel the witch's hot breath as CC said her next words, softly but clearly: "Don't you want to talk to me about your _beloved_ Lelouch vi Britannia?"

CC pulled away with satisfaction at seeing Kallen's reaction to CC's words and gestures. CC looked around the room to see that the class had, apparently, seen what she did. The girls were whispering gossip while pointing at the pair, and several of the boys were blushing at the semi-yuri moment.

"I…" CC heard Kallen say something, and turned to the red-head to give her full attention. She found Kallen blushing madly, and stuttering. She was certainly attempting to throw back a smart retort.

"… I… I…" Kallen didn't seem to have been able to throw anything. CC just decided to pull out her easiest solution:

She looked at Kallen with a raised brow, shrugged, turned her attention to the lesson, and ignored the red-head for the rest of the period.

And, with that, the conversation was shut like an iron door.

* * *

Lelouch could only laugh heartily after hearing the story.

"My, my." He told the witch. "I do wish I could have seen that little scene." They sat down on a bench near the sand, and continued their conversation. "I cannot recall a single time in my life that Kallen stuttered in front of me. You were privy to a very rare sight indeed, witch."

CC giggled at the last comment.

"I have also been privy to another sight, one so rare that the world could not comprehend."

"And what may that be?" Lelouch asked with genuine curiosity, but with the slightest hint of evil intensions.

CC held close to Lelouch's arm, leaned close to the King's face, and planted a soft, chaste kiss on the Demon's lips before answering the question. "The real nature of the _Devil_ _himself_." The girl quoted the last thing that Nunnally said to Lelouch during the Battle of Damocles.

Lelouch sneered evilly at his wife, and then gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Indeed, witch." He held her close. "You were able to see a very rare sight indeed, but let us return to our original subject." The demon looked out into the dark horizon over the sea, and then looked back to the witch seated next to him. "Was there anything else that happened to you today?"

"Lunch was good." Was the girls quick, brief reply.

* * *

CC, Nina, and Kallen entered the Student Council Board room. There they found it decorated with balloons, streamers, and many other colorful objects that CC could not identify. At one end of the room, there was a large banner.

**Welcome Back Milly Ashford,**

**Let's make another Giant Pizza**

CC found the words choice strange, but, admittedly, found the idea of Pizza a very attractive one for her.

There was a large, wooden, rectangular table filled with food at the center of the room. The food varied from filling meals to snack foods. CC's eyes sparkled at the sight of her beloved Pizza.

She also saw all the members of the student council; past and present. There were also several new members such as Gino and Anya, two of the remaining members of the _Knights of Round_. There were also several other new members. CC recognized Albert Kingfisher, the red-haired student that seamed most enthusiastic at her introduction that morning. Beside him were a blonde boy and a brunette girl who CC recognized as Takaishi, Takeru, a Japanese and Yagami, Kari, respectively. The three were having a cheery conversation together, and the sight was slightly foreign to the witch.

CC smiled as she felt the happy atmosphere around her, and it even made her feel lighthearted as well.

She let the feeling sink in, but, unfortunately for her, everyone fell silent when they noticed that CC had entered the room. It wasn't an oppressive silence, no, it was not. It was, in fact, closer to a solemn or respectful silence, another thing CC was not accustomed to.

_This is certainly new,_ She thought. _The only silence I am used to is silence out of fear. Silence out of respect is something else, but I would like to know: Why?_

Milly Ashford, wearing a white blouse and a knee-high baby blue skirt walked toward CC, the former moved with the grace of nobility. Her expression was stoic, but was showing a slight tinge of anger.

CC maintained her usual stoic expression, not wanting to give a single bit of her surprise or curiosity away.

Milly stopped directly in front of CC, and looked at the witch with blazing eyes. CC was left to imagine the worst possible outcome…

Milly took both of CC's hands into hers, and said:

"Welcome to Ashford Academy, Catherine. This party is also for you." Milly's expression became kind and loving. Party poppers were set off around them, filling the room with loud noises and confetti. Those that didn't have any party poppers were clapping or laughing.

* * *

"You certainly had an interesting first day, my dear." Said the Demon King as the pair walked to Ashford Academy.

"Yes, I most certainly did." CC replied smartly.

"I never expected you to be so socially active on your first day," Lelouch wrapped his arm around CC's waist as they continued. "Especially since you used to be such a recluse."

"Becoming _normal_ can do that to you, _boy_." CC never dropped her old nickname for Lelouch, but she only said the insult lovingly, turning the insult into a complement.

Lelouch noticed the sun beginning to rise, so he started to put on his trench coat and hat.

"You look good in that." CC told her husband, and latched onto his arm after he finished putting on the articles of clothing.

"Really?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes," She told him. The gates of Ashford were already in view. "You look like a _Devil_ looking for someone to make a _contract_ with."

"Oh, do I now?" Lelouch said in mock innocence. "Let me tell you, my dear witch, that I have already made my contract, and plan to have no other of its sort."

"Then _do_ tell me who you have had this contract with, my _dear_ demon."

"You, of all people, should know that, that in my short life of eighteen years, I have made my contract with only one person." He brought his face so close to CC's that they could feel each other's hot breaths. "And that is with you, Catherine vi Britannia." He moved his face forward for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they explored each other, each enjoying the taste of the other. This wasn't the first time they did this, and CC prayed it would not be the last.

They parted when the need for air became too persistent to be ignored, and they faced each other, panting and smiling at the same time. Such acts of affection were rare for them, so they always savored it when such things happened.

They faced the gates of Ashford Academy.

"You want to go in?" CC asked.

"I certainly would like to see the school again."

"Then," CC took her husband's hand, and led him into the school campus. "Let's go."

* * *

CC led Lelouch through the school campus, going to the places that held the most memories to the King. After half an hour, the only place left to go to was Lelouch's old classroom.

When the couple entered the said room, they found it just as they did on a normal basis, but the flooding lights from the rising sun gave the room an ethereal atmosphere.

Lelouch gazed at the sight, letting it sink in slowly as he marveled at its beauty.

"It really looks different at sunrise doesn't it?" CC, who saw the sight the same way, but only chose to be more vocal, said.

"It does," was Lelouch's quick, brief reply. "I'm going to miss it."

The witch looked to her demon, walked closer, and wrapped her arms around him. "It's not over Lelouch," she told him as he placed his head on her shoulder. "You know that. _You are not alone_," She began quoting what he told her on the Gawain, a year before. "_We are accomplices, so if you are the witch, then I am the Devil himself._"

The realization hit Lelouch, and it hit him hard, and he held CC a little tighter

_How could I forget?_ He thought. _I can never be alone…_

"Because CC is here with me." He said the last bit aloud. "CC, my witch, my wife, thank you." CC felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the demon speak.

"**Damn it!**" Kallen's voice echoed through the hallway, and her curse was loud enough to be heard in the classroom. "Why'd you make me come here at this hour, Milly? It's the break of dawn for Christ's sake." The sound of footsteps was drawing closer.

Lelouch thought fast. He kissed CC's forehead, telling her:

"I'll see you tonight." And jumped out the window.

"CC?" Milly asked the former empress as the last trace of Lelouch disappeared from sight. "What are you doing here?" CC merely put on her stoic expression, and replied smugly, turning away:

"That is none of your business."

* * *

The Shinkirō entered an underwater hangar in the Britannian imperial palace in Pendragon. Zero the second, Kururugi, Suzaku, walked up to the Knightmare, and got down on one knee. Lelouch, wearing his emperor's robes, stepped out of the machine, and the pair walked off in silence.

Inside the Shinkirō was a small notebook. There was a small note that was written in Lelouch's handwriting. It read:

_Balance is crucial in maintaining the lie called peace, and if the Black Knights, alone, cannot balance that power, then I, a king, will balance the scales, myself._

_-Lelouch vi Britannia_

* * *

Hope you liked it. Things will start to kick into higher gear with the introduction of a new leading character. Here's a little spoiler: the title of the upcoming chapter is "Toph Zar and the Emperador." Again, patience is a virtue, dear readers.

Sincerely,

**Toph the Trickster**


	5. The Eyes of the Conqueror

Disclaimer: Code Geass will only be mine if I ever become rich enough to buy it for myself.

* * *

"Now and Forever" takes the next step. I feel good to be back, and sorry for the late update. Had my finals last week so couldn't update.

I know some of you found plot holes in the story, but, as I said in my Authors note in chapter three, wait, and you shall see.

With that said, read, review, and enjoy

Sincerely,

-**_Toph the Trickster_**

* * *

Chapter 5:

**The Eyes of the Conqueror**

Two blades clashed, and the sound of striking steel echoed through the large, round room. The said room was made of a peach colored stone, and it made the room appear very classy. Marble columns rose to the dome shaped ceiling a meter from the wall, and the crystal chandelier glistened in the light. Between each column was a portrait; the portrait of every Britannian ruler from the nation's declaration as an empire until the coronation of its one hundredth sovereign.

The largest among the portraits was, of course, that of Nunnally vi Britannia. She wore her usual pink dress, which made her stand out, since she was the only ruler to have put on pink cloths for the painting of her portrait. Her smile was kind and full of hope, but her eyes betrayed a soft hint of regret and sorrow behind the general joy. The portrait to its left, though, caught more attention than the rest: the negative kind.

The portrait of Lelouch vi Britannia was displayed to the left of his younger sister's, in all its dreaded glory. Lelouch was in a black coat, crimson and gold embroidery depicted the visages of demons, dragons, and other fearful beasts. His neck was protected from the cold by a truffle of a very light shade of purple. On the said article of clothing, was a brooch. It was black in color with golden linings, and, at the center of it all, was Lelouch's favorite symbol: the infamous _Geass Crane_.

Of course, only those who knew what the symbol meant could ever consider it infamous. And only a chosen few knew how much the crane meant to the demon.

Lelouch's chin was raised, and he had to lower his gaze slightly to make it appear that he was looking to the viewer of the portrait. It was as though he was looking down upon a person from a high position. And his facial expression, of course, betrayed nothing; not a hint of joy or sadness, not a tinge of regret or remorse, nothing. His eyes were no exception; they were like walls of amethyst. One could not see anything past them.

The former rulers looked toward the center, as though they were gazing at the battle before them.

Zero the second, as he was now known as, took several steps backward as after he felt the impact. He raised his purple sword to eye level, its gems gleaming in the light. Kururugi, Suzaku was in full costume: from coat to cloak. His mask was shining as it was struck by the light. He risked a glance at the siblings' portraits, as he recalled a special scene regarding certain painting.

* * *

Even in death, there were people who still wanted to take their revenge on the demon king. And, of course, there is only one way to take revenge on the dead: that is to make them forgotten. Many people knew that after what Lelouch had done, he can never be completely forgotten, but that never stopped the people from trying.

"Please, leave the painting where it hangs." All the people in the room looked toward Nunnally vi Britannia, seated on her wheelchair, Zero trailing behind her.

Most people expected Nunnally to be neutral, if not enthusiastic, with regard to the removal of her brother's portrait, especially since she was one of the leading people to go against the Demon during his plot to conquer the world.

"What he, Lelouch vi Britannia, has contributed to the world is something that cannot be ignored. The _Demon King_ should not be forgotten."

"Why, empress?" One member of the royal family voiced out his thoughts. What reason was there to keep the portrait of the most hated man in the world? "What could that _man_, if he could possibly still be called that, have given us that his portrait should remain in this hallowed place?"

"Allow me to answer that question, Count Kingfisher." Zero interrupted; it was the first time he spoke since he entered the room. "But first, let me ask you a question:" Zero walked toward the painting, and faced the crowd of people, a crowd mainly composed of figureheads from different nations throughout the world. Nunnally took them on a tour of the imperial palace as a sign of good will, and as a sign of Britannia's desire to continue peace.

"What is it that we have now?" everyone fell silent. Nunnally waited for a few moments before deciding to speak.

"We have peace, and if it weren't for the actions of the demon king, we would not be enjoying this." Nunnally's tone was regal, and it seemed strange to match a tone with such a kind girl as Nunnally vi Britannia. "Though I don't think that that was what he planned, the end that was achieved does not change." She turned to Cornelia and Guilford, who were the people who ordered the painting removed.

"There is also another reason." Nunnally placed her hand on the painting, and, once more looked to all the occupants of the room. "Lelouch vi Britannia is the representation of evil incarnate, and he is an example that must be remembered. He… He is a reminder of what we must _never_ become; for our sake, and for the sake of the world."

Zero listened to the young ruler's words and thought to himself. _She learned of Lelouch's cause at the end of it all, and she has the strength to maintain what her older brother had achieved in creating. She has grown into a strong woman indeed. Nunnally… You've grown so much in such a short period of time. Lelouch would be proud of you. I know I am, and in more ways than one._

* * *

Zero blocked another blow from his opponent. He was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up, and, coming from the former _Knight_ _of_ _Zero_, that is saying something.

His opponent took three steps forward, swinging his sword to the left on the third step. Zero blocked the oncoming blade with his sword, and threw a kick to his foe's head. The said person ducked to avoid the blow, swept Zero's legs up from under him, and positioned his blade at the hero's neck.

"We're done here, Suzaku."

"Damn, Lelouch. You spend half a year physically training yourself, and now, you're better than me." Lelouch offered his old friend a hand as he said:

"Well, if you _are_ going to end up getting involved ion combat, you might as well be ready for it. I have a son to take care of now."

"Yeah," Suzaku replied as Lelouch pulled him up. "I know you were expecting a girl and all, but…" Suzaku froze, as his mind registered something from Lelouch's previous statement. "_Combat_?" His eyes narrowed as his tone became more serious. "What are you talking about, _Lelouch vi Britannia_?"

Lelouch merely looked at his successor with a raised eyebrow, and fixed his robes. "We already discussed that before, Suzaku. Don't pretend to be ignorant." Lelouch sat down, one leg over the other, on one of the benches on front of each painting. Lelouch, of course, sat at the bench in front of his own portrait.

"Nut I don't recall you ever mentioned any fighting."

"I never did, Suzaku. But don't dwell on what I said." Lelouch looked up, toward the dome-shaped ceiling. "The fighting won't be happening, yet, and not for a long time." Lelouch said, not bothering to break eye contact from the ceiling.

The crimson crane, painted there, gazed back at the former emperor through its golden eyes. It was the perfect symbol of Lelouch's path of life toward the throne. The crane of balance and grace, its smooth feathers, coated with the crimson blood of friend and foe alike, and its golden eyes hiding all traces of trickery and deceit behind their shining walls. Only a chosen few, other than Lelouch could see what the crimson crane symbolized, and Suzaku was _not_ one of them. But, even with the knowledge that so few knew what the painting meant, it was still beautiful in Lelouch's eyes.

"You sure have gone far Lelouch." Suzaku, knowing better than to push a subject that Lelouch had already dismissed, decided to change the subject. "You have achieved your goal, and still managed to live through getting the job done." Lelouch, meanwhile, remained silent, keeping his attention on the painted ceiling.

Suzaku caught on to what had Lelouch so mesmerized, and decided to ask: "I know that you had that painted there, but what does the painting mean, exactly?"

Lelouch pulled himself out of his reverie upon hearing the question, and stood up, saying: "The painting represents many things, _Zero_." He said the name with a hint of humorous mockery, which lifted Suzaku's spirits. "Perhaps I will tell you another time." Lelouch turned toward the door, his saber and katana hanging from his left hip.

"When do you plan on telling Nunnally, Lelouch?" Lelouch froze in his tracks, and turned his head to look at the unmasked man seated on a bench.

"Tell Nunnally what?"

"What else?"

Lelouch smirked slightly, and went on his way again. He stopped for a brief moment as he was moving out the door. "I will tell her when the time is right. She doesn't need to know, _yet_." And, with that, the king was gone.

Suzaku turned to look at Lelouch's painting, and then looked at Nunnally's, spending more time to look at the latter. He spent the next few minutes like that, until…

_You never really change, do you, Lelouch?_

* * *

CC was riding the back seat of the car that Nunnally had given her when the latter found out that her sister-in-law was pregnant. The empress's level of joy was on par with Ashford's level of shock at finding out that the Demon King had left an heir.

"But I don't want you to be in too deep in politics, Charles." CC said to her one month old son as she cradled the boy in her arms.

_I wouldn't want you to suffer as your father did_. She looked to the storm that was happening outside, and let out a deep sigh. _This damn weather is gloomier than the world of C._

"Are you feeling alright there, my lady?" the driver asked. He was in a black suit, with the Geass Crane pinned to his coat's left collar. All the people that worked for CC wore the crane. The driver wore a black, porcelain, mask, and, CC had to admit, made the mad appear slightly creepy.

"I'm fine." Was CC's reply, and the driver spoke no more.

It took them about another ten minutes to arrive at the house, and the silence they rode through remained dominant as Charles was asleep the whole time. The only noise came from the pitter-patter of the rainstorm outside, and the occasional thunderclap.

It's a g_ood that Charles sleeps like a rock._ CC thought as she exited the car._ I'm tired as it is, especially with the fact that Milly won't stop asking me to let her be to be Charles's Godmother. Not to mention the fact that I have to go to school, __**and**__ raise a child, doesn't make things look any better._ CC made her way through the door, into the dark living room, the driver following close behind her.

The room was absolutely dark, only the occasional lightning bolt illuminated the black shroud.

There was another flash of electrical charge, and there, CC saw it, there was a man seated on one of the wooden armchairs, his form continuing to be blanketed by darkness. He was sitting cross-legged, his right elbow resting on one of the said appendages, and his chin resting on his fist.

"Good evening."

* * *

The shot was fired, the gun's silencer preventing the one month old, sleeping, Charles from waking up. CC turned to the person who made the shot…

Lelouch vi Britannia's expression was unreadable, and CC knew that this sort of thing was nothing new. Lelouch was not a stranger to killing someone; it came to him as easily as, well, shooting someone, in the head, with a gun.

And in fact, that was _exactly_ what he just did.

He made a clean shot, but everything else…

Well, let's just say that the someone will be busy cleaning out the gore from the floor, the chairs, the tables, the couch, the _satin_ cushions, and, more or less, half of the living room.

"What was that for?" CC asked, trying to remain calm, despite the gruesome sight before her.

"I…" Lelouch began. He dropped the _Desert Eagle_ that he held in his right hand, and looked to CC. He regained his usual composure, and shrugged as he said his next words: "I guess I panicked." He told her; the way he said his last statement, unintentional as it was, made it as though putting a bullet through another person's head was the most normal thing in the world.

CC raised an eyebrow to the former king. She felt like she knew why the man ib front of her sent a slug through a man's skull for.

"Thank you, Lelouch." She looked down to their sleeping son. "I know you panicked, and I know _why_." She brought her gaze back to her husband, and gave him a smile. CC rarely smiled, Lelouch knew that, and a smile of gratitude, from her, was even rar_er_.

"Thank you for being so protective; protective of our secrets, protective of me, and protective of our son." She walked up to the fallen demon, and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Lelouch."

Lelouch grasped his wife's waist, and kissed the crown of her head.

They stayed that way until they were interrupted by a voice from the darkness:

"My, my, what a predicament we're all in. Don't you agree, Lelouch vi Britannia?"

* * *

_The night was dark, just the way I enjoyed it. I was here, in the residence of the Demon King's widow, Catherine vi Britannia. She was standing in front of me, holding her new born son. I felt like congratulating her._

_There were many reasons to do so: She no longer held the burden of immortality, she had people who cared for her, she had a son, and she found love._

_I was indeed happy for the girl; she no longer had to fear being ostracized for her agelessness. She was free as the air that I breathed, and she could live and die, and do so in peace._

_The said 'dead king,' entered the room. He probably thought I was some attacker or some sort of radical who hated the former empress, so he acted as any rational, over-protective father would do._

_Before I continue to narrate what happened, let me tell you that I do not find that many things surprising. In fact, it would be an achievement in itself to get me to put on a shocked expression._

_And let me tell you that being shot__**, in the head**__, doesn't make the cut._

* * *

"Why so wide-eyed?" The man said, the wound to his head slowly closing. "I had assumed that you would know how to deal with this sort of situation, am I right?"

Lelouch grabbed CC by her free wrist, and pulled her behind him; the king eyed the stranger with narrow, horizontal slits for eyes. Lelouch could feel all the sarcasm dripping from the stranger's voice, but there was another little detail that bothered Lelouch:

_How did he know?_

That's right; Lelouch did not worry about the man's identity. He knew that he would find out anyway.

_How could he possibly know who I was? I made it a point to stand in the darkness, and worse: hoe could he be so calm after finding out my identity?_ Unfortunately for the said king, his train of thought was broken when CC said the words that should have been blatantly more obvious to him:

"You're immortal." CC took a step to Lelouch's left to look at the hidden man. "You have a _Code_?"

There was a moment's silence before the man spoke again:

"Oh no, CC." He opened his eyes to reveal the _Crane_, the one similar to Lelouch's: the deformed, jagged, bat-like, crane that was encased in eyes of total darkness. "It's certainly _much, much_ more than that."

* * *

"Can we please get on with this," The dark room only had one light: it was over the table, and darkness kept the forms of the seated men well hidden. "I have more than just _this_ to attend to, you know." The man finished his sentence by throwing the collection of documents he held onto the table.

"Hush, comrade." The man sitting to the previous speaker's opposite chided. "You know why we are here, and the fact that you chose to come shows your desire to continue what was left unfinished."

"And to make sure that it does not fail, as it did with the _Demon_ _King_." The last words were said with a belittling bitterness, one that was used when addressing a failure.

* * *

"Those eyes…" Lelouch began, raising a curious eyebrow. He let the words sink before activating his own. "You have them too." The tone that was used was void of any emotion.

Lelouch and CC only watched as the man seated on the chair got up, and paced toward them. As his appearance was slowly revealed by the light, the couple slowly took in the stranger's appearance:

He appeared to be in his mid twenties with chin-length, black hair that almost appeared like blades. It was parted at the left side, and the bangs were pulled back slightly at the partition's root, and fell over the remainder of the forehead as the hairline drew farther away.

Another flash of lightning revealed the remainder of his form that was still secluded in the dark:

His black trench coat had a chin-high, standing, collar. The coat's long train touched the floor, and its trim was decorated with shining, crimson, steel skulls that were about the size of Lelouch's fist. The sleeves ended just above the man's wrists to reveal cuffs; the cuffs had golden buttons that took the shape of a dragon's head.

The man's outfit underneath, was simple, yet, no less classy in appearance: He left the top button of his pale blue polo shirt open, and he wore no tie. His black pants ended where leather shoes began, and the only thing of note from the lower half of his body was all the chains that dangled from his belt.

The stranger looked to Lelouch through his own eyes, and said:

"Yes, Lelouch vi Britannia, I do have the same eyes as you do: _These eyes of the Conqueror_."

* * *

"What is this?" a man read through several pieces of paper that were distributed among the group.

"That," The man seated at the head of the table said. "Is what information I have uncovered."

"This is what you found when you checked the Britannian Imperial Archives?"

"That and more."

"What are you saying Three-Five-Fifty?" The man seated at the other end of the table asked.

"While I was investigating the imperial archives," Three-Five-Fifty began, "I managed to stumble upon references to something called the _Inner Circle_. And, after extensive investigation, I discovered that the Inner Circle was actually a group." Three-Five-Fifty snapped his fingers, and a screen appeared on one side of the room. "A group made up of people who worked directly under the former emperor. They knew of many, if not most of the Demon's secrets."

The first picture to be flashed was that of a man with dark, blue-green hair, and a bronze mask that covered the third of his face around his left eye.

"This is Jeremiah Gottwald, a former knight of the Demon King. He served the King as a member of the Inner Circle, and managed to defeat Anya Alstreim in the battle of Damocles. He is currently teaching at Ashford Academy, but he owns several orange plantations located in the United States, Japan, and Britannia. I have managed to get some information from him, although not directly. I will give you a full summary after this meeting."

The next picture that flashed on screen was a picture that we knew all too well. The young man had green eyes and brown hair.

"Kururugi, Suzaku, diseased. Records say he died at Damocles, fighting Kallen Stadtfeld of the Black Knights. I uncovered several facts about his relationship to, both, Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. I only managed to get info from his journal and several documents that were kept in his custody."

The next picture was presented:

"Shinozaki, Sayoko, currently serving in the imperial household as personal maid _and_ bodyguard of the current Empress. She worked for Lelouch during the latter's reign, but turned traitor during the battle of Damocles. I managed to get a little more from her as she stayed in the same house as the Demon, before and after his assent to the throne."

An Ashford student appeared on screen.

"Nina Einstein. It is still unconfirmed as to whether or not she was a part of the Inner Circle, but-"

"If you are not sure of her involvement, Three-Five-Fifty, why is she part of your report?" the man seated opposite Three-Five-Fifty said.

"I was getting to that, One-One-Fifty. She played a key role in the Damocles Battle, as she was the one who created both FLEIJA and the weapon's countermeasure. She was also one of Lelouch's classmates at Ashford. Although she is, once again, attending Ashford, she still works for the Military Research and Development Division, now known as the MRD."

There was another flick of the switch, and out came the picture of two people sitting in a kitchen. One man and the other was a woman. The woman was wearing an apron, and was holding a tray of pudding, while the man just sat on the table, reading a novel.

"The man is Lloyd Asplund, now the head of the MRD. This was the man responsible for the construction of the Lancelot Albion and the Guren SEITEN. He assisted Nina Einstein in the developing of the FLEIJA countermeasure.

"The woman is Cecile Croomy, his assistant. Though it is unsupported, some of the lower members of the MRD claim that they have seen the two together, but the lack of evidence does not support this." Three-Five-Fifty snapped his fingers once more, and the screen went blank. He waited for everyone to adjust themselves so that they would face the table before speaking again.

"Those are all the members of the _Inner Circle_. Now, we have gathered reasonable information, and have reason to believe tha-"

"Three-Five-Fifty," Three-Five-Fifty was interrupted once more.

"Yes, Two-Six-Ninety?" he answered. _Damn, these people don't know the meaning of the words: 'let the guy finish talking before asking a question.'_

"You left out former Empress Catherine."

"Catherine vi Britannia was the farthest thing from active during Lelouch's reign. The only evidence we have of her being empress is a picture that was taken during a meeting between the Demon and several palace officials, and even that seems dubious."

Two-Six-Ninety opened his mouth to respond when he, too, was interrupted.

"Silence, Two-Six-Ninety." One-One-Fifty scolded his companion. "Let Three-Five-Fifty finish his report."

Three-Five-Fifty looked to the man in front of him. "Thank you, sir."

One-One-Fifty merely waved it off. "It's nothing, Three-Five-Fifty. Please continue."

"Of course." Three-Five-Fifty nodded to his superior before continuing. "Now, my team and I have gathered information from all the members of the Inner Circle. Recordings, Phone Taps, Journals, Documents, and the Akashan Library, which we discovered under Ashford several weeks ago; they were all utilized." Three-Five-Fifty took a deep breath before continuing. "I'll tell all of you about the Library in our next meeting, when I have a report on it. So, going back, we saw several things that caught our eye. I, for one, firmly believe that this information could be of great use to us."

"And what would that info be, Three-Five-Fifty?" One-One-Fifty asked.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon King, _planned_ his own assassination."

* * *

Please read and **review** guys. I'll be honest: I really could use feedback for the story.

Anyway, I told you that things will start to kick up a notch, right?

Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Sincerely,

-**_Toph the Trickster_**


	6. Revelations: One, The Eroberer

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass, and the first person to sew me is going straight to Hell, nine times and back.

* * *

Its been a while everyone. I know I haven't been updating as much as everyone would like. I have been having a writers block recently, and I don't even think that you guys are going to like this chapter, but I feel that the show (if it could be called that) must go on.

This chapter is shorter then the previous two, but I hope that the content is satisfactory. Enjoy!! (I hope)

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Revelations: One,

The Eroberer

"Eyes of the Conqueror?" Lelouch said to the stranger with a raised eyebrow, one of the few facial expressions he used to show surprise. He activated his own eyes as he asked: "Tell me what you know about these eyes."

The man merely looked to the demon blankly.

"If you are trying to use you _Eroberer_ on me, Lelouch vi Britannia, it will not work. Your eyes have yet to mature enough to be able to have any effect on code bearers." Lelouch twitched at the reply. He knew so little of his new abilities, other then what he had already discovered. Silence followed the last statement, that was, until it was broken by CC.

"Christoph Zar?" CC stepped into the light, eying the man incredulously. "Is that you?"

A calm, reserved, laugh echoed through the room as the man heard his name being said by the, formerly, immortal witch.

"Yes, Catherine," He looked at her with a slight, humorous, smirk. "It is I, Christoph Zar." He bowed respectfully toward the two people in front of him, and continued: "I must say, it is an honor to meet you, Lelouch Lamperouge, or would you prefer to be called Lelouch vi Britannia?"

"I prefer to be called by my birth name, sir Christoph, but I answer to both." Lelouch made a mental note after he finished: _I'll have to talk to CC about this man when we're done._

"Understood." Christoph's tone was formal, and emotionless. He then turned to CC. "And congratulations are in order for you, Catherine." Lelouch managed to keep a straight face, in spite of his curiosity, as he looked toward CC.

_Congratulations for what?_ Lelouch found his wife to be just as dumbfounded as he was. It was, of course, not noticeable through her face, but her eyes, her stillness as she held their son in her arms, the very air she exuded screamed curiosity, but Lelouch knew that he was the only one who could read her. With that though in mind, he kept his curious question, and decided to listen to what Christoph had to say.

"Though you may not find my reasons for congratulating Catherine something great, Lelouch, it is something of great importance for us Code Bearers." Christoph looked toward Lelouch as he explained. "It means even more to CC, who has had her Code for over six hundred years."

Lelouch, who managed to keep himself in line earlier, was not successful in this second attempt at concealing his surprise. His eyes widened, reveling in the emotion that plagued the demon, as Lelouch's mind raced when he noticed:

_Did he just read my mind?_ He tried to calm himself. _No, impossible, Mao was the one who held the Geass that read minds._

"Calm yourself Lelouch vi Britannia. I did not read your mind"

"Then would you care to explain what you did just now?" Lelouch had already composed himself, and decided to move on with gathering information. _There is so much I don't know about this man, intentions included._

"I simply deduced what you were thinking based on your facial expression, and what was said prior to your notable reaction."

To say that Lelouch was impressed would be an understatement, but he did not have the patience to remain in ignorance. This man knew something about this newly acquired ability, and Lelouch was determined to find out what.

_But first…_ "Alright then, what is it you wish to congratulate CC for?"

"The baby…" Christoph answered swiftly. "And several other things." He added. "As you know, Lelouch, code bearers suffer from the absence of the will to live. They're only purpose in life is to pass on their code, and attain eternal rest. I have known only very few _other_ code bearers who have found a reason - or reasons- to remain in the realm of the living. Those whom I know that had, I must say, are very lucky indeed.

"CC has found a reason to remain in this world; she can live the life that she could not, and despite the fact that she has done things that she is not proud of, she can now live a normal life…" He looked to Lelouch, then to CC before he spoke again. "Well, as normal as it can get, that is."

Lelouch surrendered a moment to solemn silence before he decided to ask: "You called these eyes the _Eroberer_, what are these things, and why do I have them?"

Christoph looked at the black king with a slightly amused expression, and said: "Straight to business, I see. I can expect no less from the first Zero, after all."

Lelouch started upon hearing the name of his alter ego, but caught himself. "So, you knew about that huh?" Christoph gave him a shallow nod in affirmation.

"Don't worry though, Lelouch. I have not uttered a word of it. Your secret is safe with me."

Lelouch stole a glance to CC, who gave him a nod that said: _'Don't worry, we can trust him.'_

Lelouch looked back to the stranger, and said:

"Alright, but I am curious as to how you found out."

Christoph's facial expression was enough to say what his words meant when he said: "That is for another discussion, Lelouch vi Britannia. We have other, more urgent, things to discuss."

"Like?"

Christoph looked to the fallen king. "You asked me how, and why you got those eyes of yours, did you not?"

Lelouch smirked after he heard what was said. _This man is quite interesting. I could come up with several ways to make use of him; although, I still do not know the extent of his abilities. Hell, all I know is that this man knows CC, and that he has an Eroberer. I'll just have to put all my faith in her with regard to this man, for now._ "That is correct." Lelouch decided to take a seat, his eyes not once, leaving the man before him.

Lelouch's expression now looked serious and forbidding. His presence taking on the intimidating air that was Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon King. The king intertwined his fingers, placed his elbows on the armrests, and rested his chin on his knuckles.

Christoph's presence, likewise, underwent change. He became more solemn, exuding an air of mystery that made everyone in the room feel insecure in some way, even CC. "Then let us start, Lelouch." Christoph crossed his legs, and placed his hands on the mahogany armrests. "But there are a few things that we will have to discus before I can answer your question; two things to be exact."

Lelouch said nothing.

"The _Eroberer_, or _The Eyes of the Conqueror_, is best known as a variation of the _Power of the King_, or better known as _Geass_." Christoph cut into Lelouch's mental rant. "Both abilities share the same origin, and that source is currently integrated on your system. Can you tell me what that is?"

"The _Code_." CC answered as soon as the question was stated. "The Geass is an ability that is given to a contractor by sending pure energy that is taken from the Code, the energy core. The sent energy possesses no unique properties other than its ability to adapt to the hosts brainwave pattern. The Geass will then take on a manifestation that is best suited to the host's personality."

Christoph merely gave her a nod, signaling her to continue. Lelouch, meanwhile, just continued to give the explanation his full attention despite the fact that he already knew of everything that was being said.

"The Code is transferred in a similar fashion; the Geass is supposedly reabsorbed by the source hen they come together, resulting in the acquisition of immortality and the loss of all Geass abilities." CC ended.

The room was silent for a full minute before anyone spoke again; each person had his, or her, own reason for remaining silent for that span of time. Lelouch reabsorbed the information once again; Christoph pondering over some thoughts that were unknown to all but him; and CC, well, CC just waited to see what would happen next.

"Now, my explanation enters from this point on." Christoph blatantly pointed out. He waited a moment before he continued: "The recipient of the Code does not lose is Geass upon acquisition of the former in fact, you would not notice anything different from the person at all."

Lelouch raised his eyebrow slightly at hearing this, but Christoph ignored it.

"Just like Geass, the Eroberer have certain rules to follow with regard to their acquisition." Another pause graced the room as Christoph seemingly composed himself.

"The key in understanding this ability is the phrase: _the first Death_." Christoph eyed Lelouch, looking for some sort of reaction, but he found none. CC merely pretended to have put all her attention on Charles's sleeping form, which was cradled in her arms, whereas she was actually giving the conversation her full attention, just not enough to forget about holding her, now asleep, son.

Lelouch kept silent, waiting for Christoph to continue.

"but before I continue, there is something I would like to ask you, Lelouch."

"And what may that be?"

"What did Charles zi Britannia tell you before he gave you his Code?"

* * *

**Eroberer** means Conqueror in German. Expect that I will be using a little mix of German and Japanese words throughout the rest of the fic.

I am also currently debating with myself whether or not Nunnally should find out about Lelouch. I will open polls as soon as I figure out how, and I am also looking for a beta (or several… preferably the latter) can anyone tell me how?

Anyway, I hope it wasn't too bad.

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster**


	7. Revelations: Two, Secrets of the Crown

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, so the first person to sew is to get into a load of mental suffering

* * *

Hello everyone, Here is Chapter seven. Now, some of you complained about being confused by my frequent scene switches, so I have decided to try something new.

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Revelations: Two,

Secrets of the Crown

~TtT~

_Year: 2018_

_Location: Sword of Akasha_

_Estimated time: 6:48pm, twilight_

_Timeline: Second Battle of Tokyo, after Lelouch's flight from the Black Knight_

_

* * *

  
_

"How Ironic:" Charles zi Britannia, with a permanent scowl etched across his face, told his son. The glint in his eye betrayed the only hint of amusement he felt toward his son's paradox. "You desire the truth from others? You, who have lied the entire way up to this point."

"You're right." Lelouch told his father, the former's fingers intertwined. "I have always created lies; not just my name and past, but hiding my true intentions in their entirety as well.

"But is it not a given? One tries to fit in with the dialogue of others, trying to mesh with the situation.

"Without that, countries, races, bodies known as communities wouldn't exist." Lelouch continued to speek, unmoving as the thought elevator continued to prepare for its slaying of the gods. "Everyone knows how to use lies:

"In front of family,

"in front of friends,

"in the presence of society,

"Everyone puts on a different mask." Lelouch no longer looked amused. "Yet, is that a sin? What is one's true face? Even you are wearing the mask known as the emperor of Britannia.

"At this point, we cannot walk around without personae."

"Wrong." Charles objected, the thought elevator changed into a library as he took a book from the shelf behind him. Lelouch's eyebrows furrowed

_What is he saying now?_

"For all time," Charles continued, flipping through the books pages. "once lies are deemed useless, personae consequently disappear. If people understand each other, conflicts consequently disappear." He looked to Lelouch from the corner of his eye. The latter broke his burning glare toward his father, and looked away.

"That is merely an ideal theory of metaphysics." Was Lelouch's reply.

"It shall become reality very soon." Lelouch's eyes narrowed upon hearing the emperor's words, and glared to the older noble once again.

Charles turned to face the prince once again and said:

" That is the _Ragnarok Connection_."

* * *

_Estimated Time: 7: 32pm_

~TtT~

"You obnoxious fool!" Charles charged forward, grabbing Lelouch by the throat as the former was consumed by the world of C. "Deny me, and what awaits you will be his- Schneizel's- world! Good and evil are merely the two sides of the same card!

"Even so, you-"

"Even so," Lelouch cut him off. "I will deny your world…" Lelouch paused before opening his eyes wide, turning his face into a scowl as he commanded his father:

"BEGONE!!"

* * *

_Location: The world of C_

_Estimated time: 7:33pm_

~TtT~

_I, Llelouch vi Britannia, opened my eyes to a blinding white._

_Wait…_

_White?_

_I looked around the white void, feeling as though I have been here before. Where have I seen this place?_

_I continued to look around myself until I saw something other than the white emptiness around me. I felt myself scowl as I recognized who it was._

"Charles zi Britannia."

_Charles just looked at me, his expression calm, but that was not what surprised me. It was the realization of where we were._

"The World of C?"_ I asked him. Yes it must be. _"Why am I here?"

"To talk."_ Was all he told me._

_Talk? Weren't we past that? He was dead._

"What is there to talk about?"_ I asked him. I was a very patient man, but I had already reached my patient's end a long time ago._

"Many, many things." _If this is how we were going to talk now, then this conversation may be for naught; answering each other in short sentences…_

"Why, Lelouch?" _Why?_

"What?" _ I asked the man, slightly taken aback by his sudden question._

"The world would have been at peace if the connection was made," _Charles followed._ "people would have been able to understand each other if lies did not exist. Why did you stop it?"

_I looked to the emperor. I could feel my eyes coursing with power; My Geass must have been activated. I see, he wanted to understand __**me**_

"It was a world that was not meant to be, emperor."_ I told him._ "Peace itself is a lie, an illusion. To bring about the absolute truth would push that object out of our reach for eternity. Please know that people would not come to understand one another, they would reject one another, unable to accept the truth around them."_ I looked forth into the distance. This place was usually full of wandering shadows, memories, and such. Why was this place so empty now?_ "There is actually more to what I said; when I told you why people lie."

_Charles eyes clouded, like one's would when searching one's memories._

_~ "Why do people lie? The answer isn't only because it's used for conflicts, it is because they yearn for something. A world, just as it is, will bring no change. You don't call that being alive. It is equivalent to a world of memories, a complete and secluded world. I do not want that."~_

"What more is there, Lelouch?" _He asked me._

"Man subconsciously fears the truth, he lies and is lied to; there is nothing surprising about that. Why do you think man does what he does, the only truth in life is death. Everything else in this world is a lie, an illusion.

"Peace,

"War,

"Everything around us…

"It is all what we make it to be."_ I looked him in the eye, unflinching and unmoving; it was finally time to get my point across to him, and maybe, just maybe, he may come to understand me too._

"A world of eternal strife, is that what you and mother wanted, Charles?"_ The emperor merely looked at me contemplatively. Even I knew what he wanted: he wanted me to continue._

_And so I did._

"Human nature will not bend to the will of others; its will is just too strong.

"Kindness is not influential enough to change those that have hardened their hearts, thus Euphemia and Nunnally were wrong.

"One cannot change others from the inside-out unless one's will overpowers that to be changed, and, alone, that will never happen. Suzaku way will never work.

"So what option does tat leave me with?"_ I paused, letting my words sink in. I didn't really seriously expect an answer from him, so I just continued on._

"I have already told you my reasons behind my rejection of your plan," _I looked at him, two purple eyes met in the whiteness, one glistening with interest, and the other, gazing through an empowered Geass. _"I desire change as well, Charles, you know that.

"Kindness,

"Influence,

"Truth,

"Schneizel, who chose to use power, none of these will ever be enough to change anything in the world."

"Then what method _have_ you chosen?"_ Charles asked me._

"I think you already have, at least, a slight idea as to what I'm planning."_ I told him smugly. _"I am left with the choice of whether or not to use the last remaining option:"_ I pause once again._

"the _ultimate_ lie.

"If human nature refuses to be changed by outside forces, I will make it change itself. A world, divided, is probably the greatest folly man has ever, or will ever, make." _Again, I stay silent for a few moments; although, this time, I expect the emperor to say something._

_Charles looked amused; damn he was enjoying this talk. Well, not that I have anything against it._ "And how do you plan to go about that?"

_I looked back to him, smugly._ "The world is currently divided into, more or less, three major parts:

"You, Schneizel, and I, each control a third of the world."

"Ah, but have you not you been betrayed by that third you once controlled?" _The old man pointed out. I decided to remain silent, and let him figure out the rest. His eyes widened at the realization, before he voiced it out._

"You plan on taking the throne, aren't you?"

_I smirk slightly at his statement, but I say nothing._

"You truly are your parents' son." _At this point Charles looked as though he was amused to no end._ "like you r mother, you will stop at nothing to get what you want, regardless of who gets in you way."_ The emperor placed his open palm over his heart._ "And like I, you do not hesitate to make use of any _tools_ you may need.

"You will make a great emperor."

"You haven't even heard the rest of my plan, and you are already making such a declaration?"_ I asked him; it was honestly the first time he has ever praised me._

"There is no need for me to know of it. You are so much like myself, that I can actually grasp a vague concept of what will happen."

"Am I _that_ predictable, father?" _Wait… Did I just call him father? By the look on his face, he was surprised as well. Charles regained his composure before he spoke to me again_

"It is not that. We merely think alike, my son." _He looked to the ground, as if in shame as he continued._ "You were right though, it was wrong of Marianne and I to have abandoned you in Japan;" _He looked to me with guilt filled eyes. Guilt?_

_I didn't even know my father, the emperor, was capable of the emotion._

"We just felt that VV was an infinitely more dangerous foe. I-"

"There is nothing to forgive, father."_ I cut him off. Perhaps we did think alike, as I managed to anticipate what he would say. Knowing full well that men of our character rarely apologized; I did't want to see such a pitiful sight. More silence followed us, until I decided to speak once more._

"You were right though; CC once told me that you have to distance those you love in order to protect them.

"I have also thought about what you said:

"~ Good and evil are merely the two sides of the same card. ~"

_My father (I sure am getting use to saying that) raised his eyebrow, wondering what I was about to say._

"There is no card; there is no such thing as good and evil. There are only words and deeds

"It is, now, all a question of where, and how, you draw the line.

"Just another lie in this world of lies." _Charles nodded, and turned to leave, he had barely taken three steps, when he looked over his shoulder to speak:_

"There will always be those who will misunderstand your motives because of your lies. You will be hated and scorned. I just wanted you to know that." _He turned around to face me, his eyes were closed. Sudenlty I felt a great power around me, light shone from above._

_It was red._

_And there I saw it:_

_The collective unconsciousness, the gods, gazed down at my father and I. The Geass sigil emblazoned on it. I looked to father, and saw him start to glow blue. He opened his right palm as a torrent of, what appeared to be, souls rush forward and surround me. Charles opened his eyes to reveal purple eyes and black Geass sigils._

_Black?_

"A little piece of advice before I leave:"_ He caught me of guard with his sudden speaking. Well, who wouldn't be?_

"Learn from the mistakes of the past. They say that failure breed wisdom, so take the wisdom of those whose failures have brought them to eternal damnation"_ Charles was soon drowned in the see of souls around me. Then I experienced something that could was, probably, unfathomable:_

_I fused with those souls._

_But as they became a part of me, I heard a voice echo through my mind: my father's_

"_Succeed in the deed that your where your family has failed; do what we could not; become the king. Goodbye, Lelouch. Let's meet again once everything is over."_

* * *

_Location: The Sword of Akasha_

_Estimated Time: 7:33pm_

~TtT~

Lelouch came back to self consciousness, only to see his parents dissolve into nothing.

* * *

And that ends chapter 7, hope you liked it. This Chapter was originally made to shed some light on the epic sized darkness that was the plothole army of this story. Hope you readers are less confused now.

I have posted a new poll. Its about Kallen's pairing.

It's on my profile

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster**


	8. Revelations: Three, The Conqueror's Code

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Code Geass, and the first person to sew me is going straight to Hell, nine times and back.

* * *

Alright! Now time for more talking…

To those who have enjoyed this fic so far, I thank you, and I hope to continue to please

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster  


* * *

**

Chapter 8:

Revelations: Three,

The Conqueror's Code

Commentary:

"_Power is a gift, one that is to be used wisely. Those among us who have made deals with the devil, have all managed to turn the curse into something more; something that could turn you into a god."_

-Lord Trickster, _a_ _Knight of the King_

_

* * *

  
_

_Location: Britannian Imperial Residence, Tokyo, Japan_

_Estimated Time: 7:13pm_

_Timeline: Post Zero Requiem, seven months into the reign of, one hundredth sovereign, Nunnally vi Britannia._

~TtT~

"Has the answer that I have given you sufficient enough, Christoph Zar?" Lelouch asked the man seated in front of him, half wondering how he knew of the exchange between the prince and his father while the other half wondered what was coming next.

Christoph nodded, telling Lelouch that the answer was satisfactory.

"So would you now care to tell me how I got his Eroberer?" Lelouch asked the man again.

"If I remember correctly, you once managed to use your Geass on Charles, correct?" Christoph asked Lelouch, completely ignoring the King's question.

_What is with this man?_ Lelouch mentally screamed. _He keeps procrastinating._ He looked to CC who just shrugged. _Despite the fact that this man has information on this ability, he is going to leave me extremely frustrated._ Despite thinking this, Lelouch managed to keep his outer calm.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" The dead man said. "You haven't even answered mine."

"Patience, Demon King." Christoph chided. "I have lived long enough to learn that it is better to let someone earn something, rather than just giving it to him or her. In this situation, it would be in your best interest to just cooperate, and answer any questions I may throw at you.

"We will get to that, my King," His tone was respectful, as though he really saw Lelouch as his king. "I simply ask for your patience.

"We are both immortal anyway." He let out a controlled chuckle after saying this, making it known to all the other occupants of the room that this man, Christoph Zar, was a man in perfect reign of his emotions.

Lelouch took some time to consider, but, eventually, nodded in response, and leaned back into his chair.

"Alright then," Christoph addressed to no one in particular. "Allow me to reiterate what I just asked you: You managed to use your Geass on Charles once, no?"

"That is correct."

"You were aware that he already had possession of the Code, am I right?" Christoph followed up. Lelouch was beginning to feel that this would be a long night.

The king shook his head. "I did not know of that until he got up from the ground after he shot himself, how was I supposed to know he had-." Lelouch stopped dead as the realization hit him. His eyes widened, completely disregarding his mask of composure. He looked to CC, and found a similar reaction. The Demon and Witch looked to each other, ignorant of all else as they faced a mental battle, both battling the same statement:

_~ "Charles had the Code, but was subject to the effects of Geass…" ~_

A laugh was heard throughout the room,

A dark, sinister, controlled, laugh.

"I see you have noticed." They turned to their guest, dare they call him that, who was looking at them through amused eyes, his original eyes, a shimmering shade of emerald green that glowed in the dead of night.

_Wait…_

_It glowed?_

"The Code does not take effect the moment you receive it; one must first die to be reborn as an immortal." Lelouch listened intently, donning the emotionless mask he wore earlier.

"The Code is made of energy. Where this energy comes from is of no importance to you, as of the moment, at least.

"So what have you concluded based on the information you have in front of you?" Christoph asked "Do tell, Lelouch."

Lelouch remained silent for a while, sifting through all the information he had about the Code and Geass. It was a full two minutes until he spoke again.

"You told me that both the Code and Geass are made up of energy, essentially. The Code reabsorbs the Geass when it is transferred, but looking at what happened with my father, it can be concluded that the Code seems to have some sort of 'deactivated state,' wherein none of its signature properties seem to take effect."

"Correct." Christoph told him immediately after the latter finished, almost as though he expected that exact answer. "The Code _does_ have a time period where it is inactive. During this time, it will not appear on the skin, the recipient will also continue to age normally and…" Christoph trailed off, his tone telling everyone that he expected an answer.

"…The retention of Geass abilities." CC answered, figuring it out through Lelouch's own code, since the Demon managed to continue using his Geass during his reign, despite having the Code prior to his acquisition of the throne.

Christoph nodded in affirmation. "Now, The Code is a sea of, near endless, energy. When it is inactive, that same energy continues to circulate the bearer's body. With the Code not in effect, The energy has no command, no program, to obey, so it goes to the only other thing of similar composition. And that would be?"

"The Geass. What else?" Lelouch told him, his voice dripping with unhindered smugness.

"See, You're able to figure this sort of thing out by yourself, no?" Christoph's humorous tune kicking in once again. "All I had to do was present you with the information and there you have it." He accompanied these words with hand gestures to make his point, while still managing to maintain a reserved image.

"Although what you say is true," Lelouch told him. "You are practically force feeding us the information; pointing to us the answers with a ten foot stick."

Christoph nodded several times as he said: "True, true, but do admit that it is better than having to figure this sort of thing out on your own, as experimenting with the ability will only make known its rules and restrictions, and not how you got it in the first place."

Christoph paused, letting the words sink in, before moving on.

"From this point forward, neither you nor CC will be able to give any input, so just keep silent, and listen well.

"The Eroberer is activated at the same time as the Code. The reasons, I shall not discuss with you at this time, as it is not of high importance. The Eroberer, much like a Geass, has stages of maturity, albeit slightly different.

"Compared to the Geass, the maturity of the Eroberer will affect its capabilities, and its restrictions.

"As common ground, they both pass through three stages. In the case of the Eroberer, I have taken the liberty of naming each one:

"The first, the one you have now, is called the _Eroberer Konig_, the _Conqueror King_.

"The second is called the _Eroberer Kaiser_, the _Conqueror Emperor_

"The last is called the _Eroberer Gott_, the _Conqueror God_." Christoph paused once more, letting the information sink into the minds of the room's two other occupants. He did not count the young Charles as he was asleep.

"As of the moment," Christoph got of, and straightened his clothes. "That is all you need to know." He strode toward the door.

"Wait, Christoph." Lelouch calmly called to him. "There are still other things that I would like to discuss, more information that is yet to be passed."

"If you wish to speak to me, Demon King, you only have to return to the ultimate source, and there you shall have the answers you seek.

"The Omniscient know everything, my king. You merely need to know where to find them." The informant resumed his stroll toward the door, but stopped as he was about to turn the knob.

"Understand, you majesty, that the greatest of differences between the Power of the King, and the Eyes of the Conqueror is what they bring about.

"The Power of the King brings loneliness, sadness, despair, and, ultimately, madness…

"The Eyes of the Conqueror gives birth to something else entirely…

Lelouch remained silent, holding his breath unconsciously. A wave of awe washed through the room when Christoph said his next words as he left through the door.

"Congratulations on your new life, Lelouch vi Britannia, you are now a god."

* * *

And that ends this chapter.

From this point of the story onward, I would like to receive suggestions, through your reviews, with regard to the plot. Just submit your suggestions though your reviews, thank you

Sincerely yours,

**Toph the Trickster**


	9. Forbid and Forebode

Disclaimer: If you are disposed to thinking that Code Geass is my property, I'll make it a point to get you a reservation in hell myself.

* * *

Although I said that Now and Forever would be taking a break, I, somehow, someway, managed to pull this out of some, dark, deserted corner.

I have several things to ask, so please read my notes after the story.

Sincerely,

**Toph the Trickster

* * *

**

Chapter 9:

Forbid and Forebode

_Location: Sword of Akasha_

_Estimated time: unknown_

_Timeline: Post Zero Requiem, seven months into the reign of, one hundredth sovereign, Nunnally vi Britannia._

_One week after "Revelations"_

The temple in the sky, in view of the gods, that was what it was. It was the Sword of Akasha, long forgotten, except to those privileged enough to be blessed by the Power of the King.

A man, in a purple coat, stood on the temple platform, his arms covered by, black, jagged armor. He gazed off into the distance, looking at, what appeared to be, a whole planet in front of him; he gazed off into the distance, looking at the gods.

He waved his left hand, and a rip appeared in the air in front of him. Through the rip, different images were presented. Images of happiness, sadness, rage, calm, aggression, pacifism, love, hate, sanity, and madness; he gazed at them all, no emotion passed through his dark, purple eyes.

He spoke:

"It seems," He said to himself, his voice dark and unearthly. He stood inside the confines of the sword, ultimately alone. "Things are not as complete as they appear." He continued to sift through the images, now passing portraits of great events: The Black Rebellion, the Battle of Damocles, and The Death of the Demon King.

"Gods walk among the living, but they have not touched the world of glass…" he lifted his eyes from the rip as the images stopped changing, remaining steady on one picture. He looked to the Gods "… for now, at least, but you will have to act soon, if you wish to keep your spoils. For in the trial you are about to face, Gods and Demons are men and boys." He looked to the picture.

"You must win when you face him, for as one of the thirteen, your fate is grim.

"Do not disappoint me, your Majesty."

And then he spoke no more.

~TtT~

_Location: United States of Japan International Airport, Tokyo City._

_Estimated Time: 12:49pm_

_Timeline: Post Zero Requiem, seven months into the reign of, one hundredth sovereign, Nunnally vi Britannia._

_One week after "Revelations"_

Japan's Prime Minister, Kaname Ohgi, stood in the arrivals wing, awaiting a very special guest. He had the entire area cleared, as per the guest's request, because the latter wanted his presence in Japan to remain a secret.

_But I wonder why he would want to keep quiet about his coming here? _Ohgi thought. Many thoughts passed through his mind as he waited for his guest's arrival. There were just too many possibilities to think of as time drew on.

_There is no doubt that the world is at peace, but I just can't help but feel that there is something wrong. _Ohgi continued to think: _And the whole execution business seven months ago, it felt wrong. I can't help but get the feeling that-_

"Kaname Ohgi." Kaname looked to the direction of the voice to find his guest walking, down the hall, towards him. The said guest held out a gloved hand. "How have you been?"

"All's well Lord Zero." Kaname shook the hero's hand.

"Just 'Zero', Kaname." Zero chided. "I'm sure that we have done enough work together to be able to speak to each other on friendly terms."

Kaname was taken, slightly, aback by his statement. Zero the Second, Kaname learned over the past seven months, had presented himself to be slightly aloof. He rarely socialized, and spent most of his time working. Kaname couldn't help but think whether or not the second Zero, unlike the first, truly was the incarnation of justice. During the past seven months, he really saw, whether it was through the television news or reports from the United Federation of Nations (UFN), that Lelouch's successor was selfless.

It was almost like he wasn't human; it was like he had nothing else to live for, beyond his duties, of course.

Kaname put on a light smile as he said: "Whatever you say, Zero." Zero nodded at the response. There was a short pause before the masked man spoke again.

"Kaname, I am sure, as per my request, that no one knows that I am here?"

"That would be the case, Zero." Kaname answered him. "Only the people who absolutely needed to know of your coming here are aware of it."

"Have you secured any possible information leaks?" Zero, it appeared to Kaname, was being very cautious, and it was slightly unnerving. Here he was: Zero, the Hero of Justice, the man who faced the Demon King, himself, and lived to tell the tale.

Here he was: being quite paranoid.

"Yes, Zero, all of them are secure." Kaname was almost sure he heard Zero sigh.

_Whoa, Zero just sighed, he's never sighed. And he sounded tired too. What could this be about?_

"Zero," Kaname began.

"Yes, Kaname?"

"May I ask as to why the secrecy?" Kaname's eyebrows knit together in wonder. "Why are you taking so many precautions? I see no reason to-"

"Kaname," Zero cut him off, another action he rarely did; well, the current Zero, at least. "Do you believe that there are things bigger than you, bigger than the world, things that, when they act, you can do nothing more than watch in horror, and pray for the best?"

To say Kaname was surprised would be a cruel understatement; the prime minister was downright stupefied. It was an unfathomable notion to him: that Zero would doubt anything, much less show his doubt.

"Calm yourself, Kaname." Zero gave the prime minister a pat of the back. "I am not in the state of self-doubt. I am here to discuss some things of… _grave_ importance." Whether Kaname Ohgi noticed the pun was of no concern to the masked knight.

"But then, why ask me such a question?" Kaname probed. "If not self doubt, why would you ask about things beyond us?" They began to walk off, going to the small room that Zero asked the older man to prepare.

"Because, Prime Minister," Zero's voice darkened, reminding Kaname of the fear the First Zero could instill, if the man so desired. "There are some things beyond the mental comprehension of the people around us, things that have left …" They entered the room, and Zero locked the door.

"… and things that may, that _will_, touch us once again."

~TtT~

_Location: Akashan Library_

_Estimated Time: 7:21 pm_

_Timeline: Post Zero Requiem, seven months into the reign of, one hundredth sovereign, Nunnally vi Britannia._

_One week after "Revelations"_

_Secrets…_ Yes, that was what went through his mind. _It's amazing how the Demon King was able to build this place without anyone noticing. Not to mention all the information that's in here. The organization could put all of this to good use._

All of these things went through his mind as he walked through the many corridors of the _Akashan Library_. _He_, as one might wish to know, was a young man, no older than twenty years of age, wearing Britannian nobleman's clothes. He moved through the Library's halls with the speed of an industrious man.

After, roughly, fifteen minutes of walking through different, rectangular, rooms, that were filled with bookshelves and display cases, and many, many, poorly lit, hallways, he entered the place that the men dubbed "The Demon's Archive" as it contained much information taken down during the reign of ninety-ninth emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon King.

Although majority of the information archived here were just documentations of the events that occurred during the Demon's short reign, one that only lasted for half a year, as compared to his predecessor's, that lasted fifty, The man couldn't help but feel the=at there was more to this room then what meets the eye.

Like the Demon had, somehow, kept a secret hidden within the large chamber, a secret that any person the world, depending on how she secret was used.

After all, the Demon King _had_ to have some sort of secret behind his ability to take total control of the world within the span of four months, albeit only remaining in power for six.

_There has to be something here, I can feel it. The Demon King would not bother himself with the building of a secret library if all the information in it was well-known, he's just too smart for that._

He stopped walking around the chamber when he remembered something, returning to his deeper thoughts, he meditated:

_Now, the entire library is divided into Chambers, each chamber was dedicated to a sovereign that took the throne before the Demon. Inside each chamber, the place is divided into different bookshelves, the contents of which were placed in chronological order. Not just that, but the bookshelves, themselves were arranged in chronological order. The Records of the execution sentence were the most recent documents, and they were placed nearest the entrance, which means…_ he ran toward the end of the long room, toward the bookshelf that he expected to hold the records of Lelouch vi Britannia's ascent to the throne.

It was one of the questions that plagued historians from the time of his coronation to the present day. It simply didn't make sense that a prince, though dead, was able to take the throne without so much as an assassination attempt. It was just too smooth for anyone's liking. Charles zi Britannia's body was never even found.

There were some things that just didn't add up, and _he_ was determined to get to the bottom of things.

When he arrived at the end of the hall, what he saw there also didn't add up.

There, in front of him, was a glass display case. Inside it was a stone tablet.

The man walked closer, looking intently at the tablet; it appeared to be relatively new, not much older than a year. Its edges were still sharp, and all the details were still untouched by time.

But despite its age, what caught the man's attention was the symbol carved on it and the words engraved bellow.

The carving was that of a bird in flight and bellow it the words:

~ _The Power of the King is a Great power, indeed._ ~

He moved his hand to touch the glass, but when his hands made contact, he was blinded by a bright red light that shone from the sigil.

_What on earth?_

He continued to gaze at the stone, petrified at what might happen. He remained in that state for several more minutes, until it dawned on him:

_Wait, I think I've seen this symbol before._ He continued to think about it once more, taking more time than he did when he was fearful of the red light. His eyes widened before he ran out the room.

_Now, at entrance of each chamber, the name of that ruler is engraved above the door. If my memory serves me right…_ he stopped at the entrance to the chamber of Charles zi Britannia, and there.

He saw it.

Above the name of the ninety-eighth emperor was the same sigil, there was only one difference from when he first saw it:

It was glowing.

He ran frantically once more.

The next hour was dedicated to checking each of the previous chambers. He would look above the chamber entrance to check the name and whether or not the bird sigil was present there as well.

After the hour was over, he found that there were at least sixty-six, out of the ninety-nine, names that had the sigil over them.

_What does that symbol mean?_ He was distracted when he saw a glare come from deeper into the library; a glare that came from the Demon's Archive.

He ran.

He ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

_Whatever is going on, this most, definitely has something to do with the Demon King, but how could this relate to the other kings as well?_ His thoughts were broken when he entered the Demon's Archive once more.

What he saw was certainly not what he had expected to see.

There, behind the glass display case, was a large door. On it was the same symbol he had seen so many times in the library, the crimson crane, taking flight.

It was glowing.

No.

It was radiant.

It was something that he had never seen before. He took slow steps toward it, his fear still taking full hold of him, albeit the fact that his feet were now moving on their own. He was now so close to the door that he could reach for it with total lack of effort.

He looked up, he remembered seeing an inscription above it when he entered the room:

~ _**Albeit the Elements that Time cannot wear, **_~

~ _**Abandon all hope, ye who enter here.**_ ~

He looked to the glowing sigil once more, taking in the sight. After a few more moments, he reached his arm out.

There was a flash of red light, one so bright that all the chambers of the Akashan Library were filled crimson.

And _he_ was gone.

* * *

Ok, I have some questions I would like to ask you:

What do you think of the recent events, beginning from chapter five up to the present?

Should I continue with this route?

Those two are it, so please press the review button, and help me make this fic a beter piece of literature.

Thank you,

**Toph the Trickster,**

_The Author_


	10. A Little Look at Paradise

Disclaimer: If you are disposed to thinking that Code Geass is my property, I'll make it a point to get you a reservation in hell, myself.

* * *

Disclaimer: the questions after the chapter thing is something i got from Lunatic Chaos.

* * *

the review responce thing is something I got from koa-Chan

* * *

Hello everyone, I know I haven't been updating _any_ of my fics lately; it's just that I have been so busy, and inspiration has been hard to come by.

Anyway, there are a few follow-up questions I wanted to ask for the last chap:

What is Zero doing in Japan?

Why do you think he is being so secretive about it?

What do you think the Geass sigils above the emperors' names meant?

What do you think the words: "_Albeit the elements that time cannot wear, abandon all hope, ye who enter here._" Meant?

Sorry, but I just needed to know what you are thinking as to give me a better idea on how to approach certain points of view.

now, let us address some of the reviews: (this is long overdue)

Yes, CC is mortal so don't ask how it will work with Lelouch if you don't want to get spoiled

to the person who ask why no one is angry at CC, well, you will just have to wait, and figure things out as we go along.

To the person who stated that some things were changed, you will also have to wait till I finally write why.

Now, regard to the chapter:

Paradiso is a mini-arc, much like Revelations, as it goes through the aftermath of the Zero requiem centered around all the other characters. It is something of a prelude to the upcoming plot. I felt that it would do you good to know what happened to the others. BTW, take this opportunity to input pairing suggestions as I will be developing some of them in this arc.

Oh, but don't worry, this arc still contains several plot points, ans answers to some of the questions brought up.

Enjoy.

Sincerely,

Toph the Trickster

* * *

Chapter 10:

Paradiso:

One,

Gino and Kallen,

Dawn

_Location: Ashford Academy_

_Estimated Time: 6: 12 am_

_Timeline: Post Zero Requiem, seven months into the reign of, one hundredth sovereign, Nunnally vi Britannia; three days after Zero's covert arrival in Japan_

"How are things down there, Guilford?" Gino Weinberg asked, through the computer monitor of his private residence in Ashford academy. Unlike many of the other students who were boarding in the school, he was given private lodgings because of his status as a _Knight of the Round_. One of the foremost reasons for such a decision was the fact that he needed to have regular updates sent to him from Britannia, and, since many, if not all, of the updates were either political or military in nature, he needed to have perfect privacy in order to do his work.

_After all, _he told himself, _you can't let civilians know what things go on behind closed doors, right?_

Gilbert Guilford, now a _Brigadier_ _General_, looked over several reports on his desk in Pendragon. "Well," he said, removing his nose from the piece of paper that had his attention. "there isn't much happening around here now, at least nothing that you should worry about, sire."

"When you mean nothing I should worry about," Gino was still dressed in his pajamas. He never started the day before he heard the daily feed from Britannia. It was usually either sent to him by anyone who had the time to do so. Because despite the peace, Britannia was still in overdrive in terms of work, with the dealings in the UFN, and opening trade routs here and there, many people in the homeland barely had enough time to engage in small talk with a knight of the round. "you mean nothing military related right?"

Gilbert nodded. "Yes, sir, that is correct." He looked to another piece of paper, and then looked back to the knight in front of him. "Well, in terms of politics, China has decided to open a new trade route with several other countries, Britannia included.

"Knightmare production has reduced by fifty percent for all nations in the UFN, and the funds have been moved to the development of newer methods of growing crops; all of Britannia is experiencing an economic boom, and the poverty rate here has dropped to eight percent of the total population." Gilbert finished.

Gino nodded, smiling. "That's great news Gilbert! If I was there right now, I would have given you a nice pat on the back." The knight's smile turned into a wide, toothy grin as he concluded his statement.

The two men enjoyed a nice laugh for a short while, before Gino decided to ask his friend a question:

"So…" The Knight of Three asked, his voice laced with nonchalance. "How are you and Princess Cornelia doing?" He decided to look back to the general as the former had looked to the ceiling as he asked his question.

Gilbert turned slightly pink at the mention of the second princess. "Well…" His voice trailed off as he looked around, searching for a way to wriggle out of the situation. "AH!" he exclaimed as he found an interesting piece of paper on his desk that he knew would save him from discussing such an embarrassing topic with the loudmouthed knight.

Gino's eyebrows furrowed at the sound of the exclamation. "'Ah' what?" he asked.

"I have some good news for you, sire." Guilford said, holding up a piece of paper. It had the Britannian royal seal stamped at the bottom, and a signature that Gino, undoubtedly, recognized as that of one-hundredth empress, Nunnally vi Britannia.

Gino just remained silent, looking at the piece of paper with the sort of look a child would have when looking at some new, wondrous, thing that he had just discovered.

"It's a letter from her highness, the Empress." Guilford told him, not bothering to wait for any reaction. "It's addressed to you, would you like me to read it out?" Guilford smirked, he knew e had already weaseled out of his previous predicament, and, besides, Empress Nunnally asked him to do this anyway.

…_Like hitting two birds with one stone._ Guilford thought to himself with pride.

Gino looked to the wall clock that hung on one side of his private study. Noticing that he still had, about, an hour before school started, he looked to Guilford:

"I got the time." He shrugged. "… why not?"

~TtT~

_Location: Kouzuki residence, Tokyo, Japan_

_Estimated Time: 6: 17 am_

_Timeline: Post Zero Requiem, seven months into the reign of, one hundredth sovereign, Nunnally vi Britannia; three days after Zero's covert arrival in Japan._

Kouzuki, Kallen had just finished getting ready for school. She usually spent that time relaxing and appreciating all the good things that have happened after the Demon King's death, making it a point to concentrate on what had been achieved rather than what price had been paid

The knight looked at the bulletin board on one side of her room, staring at the pictures she had placed there:

The picture of Ohgi's wedding,

The same person's picture at his inauguration as Prime Minister of Japan,

Kallen's picture at the Black Knights' General Assembly, which had taken place several months ago,

Kallen, Gino, Anya, Zero, and several other UFN knights, the term they used to address UFN officers, talking to each other at a party that was hosted by Empress Nunnally vi Britannia in the Aries Palace just two weeks previous,

Kallen and Gino being voted as "Most Popular Pair" at Ashford Academy, just three days ago,

And a picture taken in Tokyo hospital's private room.

Kallen looked more closely at the picture, taking in the sight; despite it having been a month, she still could not get enough of the sight. Even with all the other things that she had experienced: parties, inaugurations, funerals, fights, what had happened in the picture still stood out.

It was the Ashford student council, made up of both old and new members, standing around the bed and the latter's occupant. Kallen began looking each of the faces, beginning with her own, which was closest to the head of the bed, and making her way clockwise around it.

She smiled as she saw the faces of her old friends:

Milly Ashford, Rivalz Cardemonde, Nina Einstein, Anya Alstreim, and Gino Weinberg, who was standing opposite Kallen.

Between the two Knights of the Round were the three new additions to the student council:

Albert Kingfisher had one of his hands on Anya's shoulder, and flashed a peace sigh to the lens. Behind the red-head, Takaishi, Takeru and Yagami, Kari, the former with his arm around the latter; both were wearing vibrant smiles.

After looking over all the faces, Kallen, finally, moved to look at the people occupying the hospital bed, the people that commanded all the attention in the room, as unintentional as it mat have been.

There, lying on the bed, with a bundle in her arms, was CC, holding her newborn son to her chest, the young mother smiling at the camera. She was smiling a smile that Kallen never believed existed to the witch. CC just looked so happy holding the baby in her arms.

The baby…

… _His_ baby…

… _Lelouch's_ baby.

Kallen was still trying to overcome her disbelief. She knew Lelouch and CC were close, but never to _that_ extent. They never showed any signs of being like that, not to her at least.

As Kallen continued to ponder on things, she remembered a little spat she had with the witch the night of Nunnally's coronation:

~TtT~

_Location: Imperial Palace, New Pendragon, Britannia_

_Estimated Time: 6: 26 pm_

_Timeline: Post Zero Requiem, Coronation of one hundredth sovereign, Nunnally vi Britannia; three days following the death of the Demon King._

She had never felt such excitement in her life.

Yes, it was true; Kouzuki, Kallen rarely got excited, well, at least not to the extent she was now.

Britannia had joined the UFN, not before releasing several territories first, as to lower its electoral count. She, and all of her companions in the Black Knights were free, saved from their execution which was held three days prior. The world was now united, not under one man, bud under a flag that did things for the greater good of all.

The Demon King was dead, the world now free of his iron grasp.

Yes, the Demon King was dead…

Lelouch was dead.

Kallen could feel a wave of different emotions wash over her as she came across the forbidden thought. It was all three days ago:

When she thought that she was, finally, going to die; finally going to leave the world where all of its freedom was nonexistent. She spent most of that day, before she was tied to the stake, contemplating life, pain, will,

…Love,

And the many different philosophies that people create and adapt, making for themselves their own code to abide by. And it was during that contemplation that Kallen concluded:

_~ "Perhaps there was no hope for us to begin with." ~_

But she was proven wrong, oh so very wrong.

That afternoon, she saw her hope. She saw her hope, in the form of Lord Zero, slay the greatest source of pain, suffering, and hate in the world: Lelouch vi Britannia. She understood everything the moment she saw how Zero moved, the way he held the Imperial sword, how he managed to get through all the guards, and stand in front of the Demon King himself.

It was then she understood that, apparently, the person who took all the hope in the world had just taken it in order to merge it with his own, making it so much more:

Hope that was greater than the King of the world, hope that would, finally, end the wars that were, so painfully, fought.

But as she gained her hope, Kallen lost something just as precious:

The man she loved.

Filling with new resolve, to uncover more of what had transpired three days ago, Kallen made her way through and around the party, searching.

She moved along, still not finding who she was looking for, despite being at it for half an hour. She had passed many of her friends: The leading members of the Black Knights, the remaining members of the Ashford student council, Gino, who was with Tianzi Jiang Liuha, and Li Xingke, and Jeremiah who was talking to, both, Anya and Sayoko.

After, roughly, eight minutes of searching, Kallen went to one of the larger balconies, which were connected to the main Ballroom, for some fresh air.

There, leaning on the railing, was the very person who ministered the coronation, the only person to have any right with what to do with the throne ever since the ninety-ninth emperor's death.

There was CC, looking into the view before her.

The witch was dressed simply for the occasion; she always did, after all, dress simply for, just about, everything. But it never hindered any bit of her beauty from coming out. In the plain, white dress she wore, which was painfully similar to that of Empress Marianne, albeit in color, CC's young beauty was something to behold. Even Kallen, a person who never wanted to lower herself to such _vain_ things, couldn't help but feel a little envy for the other girl, the girl that was always by Lelouch's side.

… The girl who knew Lelouch best…

… the girl who knew all of his secrets.

Kallen urged herself to move when the last though came to mind; she had to ask CC what happened exactly three days ago, and she was, by God, going to find out.

As Kallen approached, she couldn't help but notice CC's blank expression, for, no matter how many times Kallen has seen this, she couldn't help but be surprised that someone who appeared to be so young, sixteen years old, to be exact, capable of such emotional control.

_Why is she like that?_ Kallen thought. _She's just- what? Sixteen? She already has the emotional control to rival Lelouch's._

"It's great don't you think?" Kallen was snapped out of her inner musings when she heard the green-haired woman speak, the latter's gaze never leaving the view of the garden before them. "That everything is over." Kallen knew that CC noticed the pilot's arrival, despite not even turning a glance Kallen's way.

Kallen looked intently at the witch, listening to what the latter may have had to say.

"No more war; the world is united. Nunnally has just been crowned Britannia's empress, and…"

CC's eyes flashed regret for a short second before continuing, as though she was unable to say her next words.

"The world is no longer under the heel of an evil tyran-."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" Kallen screamed, cutting CC off. Kallen knew, she understood what happened three days ago, it all became clear to her the moment she heard CC put Lelouch down; the pilot didn't know why, she just knew. Kallen continued to scream, knowing full well that they were out of earshot from anyone who was less than a ten minute walk from the place where they stood

"Don't go around saying crap like that when you know full well that it isn't true!

"You know as well as I do that it was Suzaku behind that mask at the execution!"

CC's eyes widened a fraction of an inch when she heard Kallen make her declaration.

"Lelouch planned everything, I just know it! It's just like him to do something like that; it was obvious why too." Kallen's eyes were now welling up with tears, tears she had been shedding since the day at Damocles.

It was all Kallen could do in a situation that involved Lelouch.

She could only cry.

She cried when she attacked the Avalon; she cried when she heard him make his declaration of his dominion over all the world; she cried when he told them, that very same night, that he would have them executed in two months time; she cried when she saw the Demon King being stabbed by his best friend,

… and she was crying now.

It was all she was capable of, and so she did it. She cried for unrequited love, and all the pain that Lelouch gave her.

"And I bet that you just let him go through with it all, didn't you?" Kallen accused. "I bet you didn't even care that he was walking off to his death! That he would very well be damned to hell for all that he has done, and you didn't even care, did you?"

CC just watched Kallen, listening to the distraught woman with a frozen expression.

"You know that he loved you! Damn, just about everyone in the black knights knew there was something special between you two, but did you care? I don't think you gave a damn! He must have gone through a lot of pain getting ready for this; I can't believe how he managed to stand through all of that with a shell of a woman beside him.

"You…" Kallen continued, pointing an accusing finger at the witch. "You have no idea what pain _I_ went through over the past few months. You were just living a relaxing life, while each one of us suffered, tormented by our demons in the depths of hell. Even now, you don't give a shit that he's dead. DAMN YOU, CC!" Kallen screamed.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO A THING TO STOP HIM, AND NOW LELO-." The knight never got to finish her sentence.

Kallen fell silent as she placed a hand on her right cheek, touching the place where CC had slapped her.

"Don't you _dare_ utter his name that way." CC seethed. "You have no right to." CC spoke with a soft, firm, but dark tone.

"You have no idea what real pain is, Kouzuki." CC kept her left hand in place, open-palmed beside her right ear.

"Pain, witch?" Kallen asked, her features distorting into one of anger again. "You have barely fought during battles, you always existed detached, you were never _really_ with us."

"The type of pain you are speaking of is nothing to what Lelouch and I have experienced." CC passed her left hand over her eyes, removing her contacts, and revealing her twin Geass sigils to the red-haired woman. "_Your_ pain is nothing more than that of the foolish soldier that you are."

Kallen backed away, shuddering uncontrollably. _Geass!?_ Her lips trembled under the weight of the witch's glare. _She has that thing?_ To say that Kallen was scare right now was an absolute understatement; she was terrified beyond all reason. She always saw CC as he cold, emotionless witch. She never knew what she was like when the woman got angry, and, seeing things as they were now, Kallen wasn't sure she would ever want things to.

CC continued to walk forward, A=and Kallen continued to stumble back, the latter barely managing to keep her footing. Kallen drew a sharp gasp when she saw the scenery around her change:

The Aries palace was no more, now replaced by a ruined temple that was floating in the sky. Kallen tried to look around, tried to get familiar with her surroundings, but she could only look toward the fearsome being that stood before her: CC's face was no longer an emotionless mask, but one contorted with unbridled anger. Kallen never thought she would ever see such a sight. All around the two, the temple was aflame, burning stone and steel; not even the shy was spared of destruction. Kallen was sweating profusely now, not from fear, for she was sure that she would have been too drained to even whimper, but from the heat of the fire surrounding her. She felt like she was in an oven.

She felt like she was in hell, being punished for all eternity.

"Just what pain have you felt?" Kallen looked back to CC, who was standing atop a raised platform. Kallen fell backward to the floor, the heels of her hands were the only thing stopping her from lying flat on the ground. "What do you think you know about pain?

"Have you ever killed both your parents?

"Have you ever shot, and killed, your first love?

"How many families have _you_ widowed?

"What do you know what it's like to have sent your siblings, innocent and guilty alike, to their very deaths?

"Do you know what it's like to dishonor someone who has been nothing but honorable?

"How does it feel to be hated by your best friend?

"Have you ever been hated, only because you were something people did not understand?

"Do you know what was it is like to be shot, cut, impaled, raped, tortured, _and hated_?" CC walked toward the other, a menacing and imposing figure in the destruction that so dominated the place.

"But let me ask you:

"Do you know what it was like to be betrayed by your beneficiaries; to be betrayed by the very people who would have been nothing without you? You, _all _of you, _none_ of you would even be _alive_ if it weren't for Lelouch.

"And when he died three days ago, did it not occur to you that I wouldn't be in pain as well, Kouzuki? That I was just as hurt by his passing as you?" CC turned away, the entire scene vanished and Kallen found herself back on the balcony, leaning against the wall and hugging herself.

CC was gone.

But her last words echoed in Kallen's mind, as though the witch was actually there to say it:

~ "_The answer to everything I asked you, Kouzuki, Kallen, is __**no**__._" ~

~TtT~

_Location: Kouzuki residence, Tokyo, Japan_

_Estimated Time: 6: 19 am_

_Timeline: Post Zero Requiem, seven months into the reign of, one hundredth sovereign, Nunnally vi Britannia; three days after Zero's covert arrival in Japan._

Kallen's eyes were opened that night. It was that night she learned to the answer to the question she asked CC at the battle of Damocles:

CC loved the Demon King.

CC was hurt by his death as well, nut the witch only kept up her façade because there were others who needed her support, specifically, Nunnally, who saw the woman as an older sister.

Kallen had been found by Gino, that night, who also came for some fresh air as well, albeit, three-quarters of an hour, later. The Knight of Three comforted her, and helped her recover from the traumatic experience she underwent that night.

Kallen was grateful that he kept her titanic display of emotional ineptitude a secret, and remembered that she still hadn't thanked him for that.

Kallen got up, being seated on her bed as she remembered everything, and moved toward the door. She was moving down the hall, and about to leave the house when she heard her mother call her.

"Yeah, ma?" She asked.

Kallen's mother stared at her, last remaining, child silently. Kallen just stayed there, rooted to her spot, knowing full well her mother was just thinking of a way to voice out her question.

Kallen's mother just shook her head, and smiled at her daughter, saying: "We'll talk about it when you get home."

Not wasting a second of her time, which was ticking away nonstop, Kallen shut the door after her mother completely related the thought,

…shutting the conversation like a door, literally.

* * *

Now that the chapter is over, I hope you are willing to answer some questions:

Is "Now and Forever" different from other stories of its type (i.e. post requiem fics) ?

if yes, how is it different from others?

What do you think Kallen's mother is going to tell her?

What do you think Guilford was going to tell Gino?

What is CC's Geass?

Is my writing style for the story still keeping you on edge?

What about the time/location/timeline thing? does it work?

anyway,

thanks.


End file.
